Un lugar soleado
by Princess Byakugan
Summary: Sasuke busca vengarse de su hermano. Pero antes de buscarlo y enfrentarse a él, quiere dejar su legado a un heredero que aún no existe. Historia cambiada a Rated: M
1. Chapter 1

Universo Alternativo de Naruto

Historia SasuHina

Advertencia: Esta historia tendrá contenido Lemon.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

...

Los oscuros ojos de Sasuke Uchiha se perdieron en el rojizo horizonte que indicaba el final del día. Se apartó de la ventana pero sus ojos seguían idos, rodeó su escritorio y sus largos dedos rozaron la fina madera de su superficie, no dudó más y tomó el telefono dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan.

-Naruto- dijo en forma de saludo.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú? ¿A qué se debe tu llamada, hace días que...

-Omitamos la parte en donde te explico que he estado haciendo estos tres días que no nos vimos- lo interrumpió el moreno con voz de fastidio. Naruto era insoportablemente parlanchin, no paraba de hablar un segundo, pero en fin, era su mejor amigo, o más bien su único amigo.-Necesito que vengas mañana. Quiero que me consigas algo.

-Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo. ¿Qué necesitas?- la voz del rubio sonaba impaciente y tan lleno de energía como siempre.

-Mañana hablamos- fué lo único que respondió el peliaazabache antes de cortar la llamada.

Sasuke seguía con el semblante más serio de lo habítual, no estaba seguro de muchas cosas, pero de algo no dudaba y era que él mataría con sus propias manos a Itachi Uchiha, su hermano. Pero antes tenía que dejar las cosas en su lugar.

Si algo le pasaba a él durante el enfrentamiento que tenía planeado, el imperio que fué de sus padres y que ahora era suyo, quedaría sin dueño y no podía arriesgarse a que Orochimaru se apoderara de ello. No se deshacia de el porque era muy valioso como mano derecha, pero eso no descartaba que fuese un traidor, sus ambiciones por poder eran más que obvias.

A pesar de que casi no pegó un ojo en toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente estaba implacable, esperando a su amigo.

...

Habían tantas flores, de todos los colores que la pobre muchacha no podía decidirse a cuales llevar. Sus perlados ojos viajaban de un rincón del lugar, al otro extremo. Todas eran tan hermosas que era imposible para ella decidirse.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó una muchacha rubia de unos preciosos ojos azules-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Ehm..si- contestó la ojiperla- Quiero comprar flores.

La rubia ahogó una risita al oír su respuesta, era bastante obvio que en una florería se venía a comprar flores. La muchacha era lo suficientemente tímida como para que ella la estuviese intimidando más.- Muy bien ¿Cuáles te agradarían?

-N-no lo sé. Todas son muy bonitas- contestó la muchacha de los ojos perlados.

Ino sonrió satisfecha. La florería la había heredado de sus padres, pero ella tuvo la iniciativa de sembrar y cuidar sus propias flores y los resultados definitivamente eran maravillosos.

Los blancos y finos dedos de Hinata rozaron unas rosas preciosas de un ardiente color rojo.

-¡Aha!- Chilló la rubia en cuanto vió ese gesto- ¿Es para un amor?

Las palidas mejillas de la peliazul adquirieron un color rojo intenso en cuestión de segundos.

-N-no yo n-no- tartamudeó la peliazul con nerviosismo.

\- Las rosas rojas simbolizan el amor, la pasión. ¡Ya sabes!- dijo pícaramente la rubia mientras guiñaba un ojo- Si no son para un amor... No te recomiendo esas.

-Son para mi mamá- contestó Hinata más segura mientras el sonrojo se esfumaba de sus mejillas y agachaba la cabeza.

-¡Por ahí hubieses empezado!.. En disculpa ¿Cual es tu nombre?- preguntó mientras se dirigía a toda prisa hasta unos hermosos lirios color rosa.

-Hinata, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga- respondió mientras obserbaba a la florista llegar con los lirios-

-¿Hinata? Un lugar soleado ¿Eh? Bonito nombre- alagó la rubia mientras sonreía de manera amable- Yo soy Ino, Ino Yamanaka.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Si las flores son para tu madre, te recomendaría unos lirios o unos jazmines... son flores llenos de vida, a tu mamá le encantará- aseguró la Yamanaka mientras seguía buscando más flores para mostrarselas a Hinata.

-Mi mama... mi mamá esta muerta-dijo la Hyuga mientras volvía a agachar la cabeza. Ino se detuvo de repente-

-Oh..lo siiento- dijo mientras se giraba a obserbar a la peliazul con cara de tristeza.- Yo y mi bocota- se reprendía internamente.

-No te preocupes-trató de tranquilizarla Hinata- murió cuando yo nací.

Ino agachó la cabeza. La rubia era una bomba de energía, siempre era jovial y siempre parecía alegre, pero tambien era muy sencible ante los sentimientos de los demás.

-Esperame un momento- dijo mientras desaparcía unos momentos para luego aparecer con un ramo de Girasoles.-Estas son las ideales- aseguró y Hinata la miró sin comprender. Ino le brindó una cálida sonrisa- Si, verás... Hay un mito que dice que las flores amarillas evocan al sol, que en la tradición Azteca guía a los muertos hacia la luz. Tu mami encontró su Lugar soleado el día en que tú naciste-

Hinata la miró con los ojos brillantes de admiración. Era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de manera tan amable.- ¡Muchas Gracias!-dijo agradecida mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Ino la miró sorprendida y un tanto preocupada ya que la muchacha parecía a punto de llorar, pero al contrario Hinata sonrió tan agradecida que Ino solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa de la misma forma.

Hinata pagó por su ramo de Girasoles y salió de la floristería, iba tan distraída que choco de lleno con algo.. o más bien alguien. Cayó de lleno al suelo y los Girasoles salieron volando.

-D-disculpeme señor- dijo mientras veía a la persona con la que choco, muy apenada, él tambien había caído al suelo.

-¿Señor? Señor no. Naruto- dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de golpe y ayudaba a la muchacha a recoger sus girasoles- Fué mi culpa..veras, iba muy apurado y no me fijé en mi camino- admitió el ojiazul mientras sonreía mostrando todos los dientes. Hinata se sonrojó. Hasta el momento, todos en ese pueblo la trataban de forma amable, aunque de hecho apenas conocía a dos personas desde que llego. Ino y ahora Naruto.

Naruto acomodó las flores y se las devolvió a su dueña- Por suerte a ninguna le paso nada- bromeó mientras reía diertido. Hinata seguia roja de la pena.

-Muchas Gracias- agradeció la peliazul mientras hacía una leve reverencia.

-No agradezcas mujer. Y disculpa por el incidente... Me tengo que ír. Mi mejor amigo mesta esperando- Naruto giró dispuesto a irse pero Hinata le llamó anates de que se fuera.

Naruto se giró y vió que la muchacha le extendía uno de sus girasoles, lo agarró sin comprender.- ¿Para mi?-preguntó dudoso, a lo que Hinata asintió con la cara roja y luego salió corriendo a toda prisa, aferrada a sus girasoles para que ninguna se le cayera en el camino. Su corazón latía fuerte y deprisa, no sabía porque le había regalado una de sus flores, solo sintió que debía hacerlo.

Naruto estuvo quieto mirando unos segundos el Girasol, miró hacia donde había corrido la muchacha y sonrió divertido- Que rarita ¿Eh?- se dijo a si mismo para luego echarse a correr hacia el otro lado en direcciónn a la mansión Uchiha.

-Llegas tarde como siempre- saludó Sasuke desde el otro lado de la sala en cuanto vió entrar a su atolondrado amigo.

-Me quedé dormido- aseguró el rubio mientras se razcaba la cabeza apenado- Además de camino aquí choqué con una muchacha muy rara, hasta me regaló esto- dijo mostrandolé el girasol. Con dos zancadas cruzó la sala y se sentó en el sofá, puso el girasol en un vaso de agua que estaba enfrente de él.

-Ese vaso de agua me pertenecía- bujó Sasuke fastidiado.

-No seas tan malo Sasuke. Puedes traerte otro vaso, ademas ¿Acaso no te preocupa esta hermosa flor?

Sasuke puso los ojos en Blanco.

-No seas idiota. Te llamé para algo importante, asi que más te vale que me escuches atentamente y me ayudes a encontrar lo que busco.

Naruto se inclinó más hacia delante dispuesto a escuchar lo que iba a decirle su amigo.

-Quiero que me consigas una esposa-

Era una suerte que Naruto no estuviese bebiendo algo en ese momento, porque de haber sido así, ya se lo hubiese escupido todo al peliazabache.

-¿Queeeee?-se alarmó.

-Lo que escuchaste Dobe- respondió Sasuke sin inmutarse siquiera.

-Pero es absurdo Teme. No puedo buscarte una esposa como si fuera algun objeto que se compra por las tiendas... ademas ¿No se supone que la debes encontrar tu? Ya sabes, la mujer de tu vida

-Justo eso es lo que quisiera omitir. Lo único que me interesa es tener un heredero, una vez que lo tenga...no me interesa lo que pase con la mujer.

-¡Por ahi hubieses empezado! Todas las mujeres de Konoha estarían dispuestas a prestarse un minuto a tus antojos- se burló Naruto-

-Si fuese así de facil ¿Crees que te hubiese llamado para que me ayudaras Dobe?- Cuestionó Sasuke con fastidio.- No quiero a ninguna de las mujeres de Konoha... a ninguna. Todas son unas fastidiosas que solo quieren mi dinero. Aunque la mujer que busques y yo, no tendremos ningun otro vinculo... No quiero a mujeres tan huecas cerca de mi-

Naruto parecía empezar a entender.

-Tienes razon, además tus fans se sacarían los ojos unas a otras si se enteraran que estas buscando esposa- volvió a burlarse Naruto- No te preocupes, si es necesario viajo al otro lado del mundo para buscarte una esposa- dijo rápidamente cuando Sasuke le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Bien. La quiero para fin de mes- terminó. A Naruto casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Tán rápido? No se si pueda...

-Naruto, la quiero para este fin de mes.-lo interrumpió Sasuke decidido. No podía perder más tiempo. necesitaba engendrar a su futuro heredero lo más rápido posible.

-Si es así, no perderé más tiempo- dijo Naruto decidido mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida.

-¿No se te olvida algo?-Lo interrumpió Sasuke, mientras miraba el Girasol con cara de fastidio.

-Te lo regalo. Tu casa es muy sombría ¿Sabes? Y esa flor se parece al sol. A tu casa le hace falta un sol.

...

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo de mi historia, espero que os Guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Universo Alternativo de Naruto

Historia SasuHina

Advertencia: Esta historia tendrá contenido Lemon.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

...

Luego de visitar la tumba de su madre, Hinata venía arrastrando los pies por las calles de Konoha, miraba por todas partes maravillada, ella se había mudado a la capital cuando era muy chiquita, más bien su padre la había mandado lo suficientemente lejos de él.

No recordaba casi nada de la época en que vivía en Konoha , y lo poco que recordaba no era muy agradable. A pesar de que mucho tiempo sufrió porque su padre no la quería cerca, ahora pensaba que fué lo mejor.

Ahora extrañaba la capital, y extrañaba su casa. Konha había cambiado muchísimo, a pesar de ser un pueblo chiquito, era uno de los pueblos con mas ingresos financieros y mas progreso civil, o eso habia leído ella en el periódico local.

Unas gotas frías cayeron sobre sus mejillas, alzó la mirada y se horrorizó al ver el cielo oscuro amenazando con alguna tormenta. Palideció y se echo a correr, tenía que llegar a la mansión Hyuga antes de que la lluvia azotase fuerte. Sin embargo las gotas de agua empezaron a hacerse constantes y la lluvia empezó a caer con intensidad, estuvo empapada en solo cuestión de segundos. Llegó a la mansión empapada de pies a cabeza. Entró cuidadosamente para que nadie notase que había llegado, quería evitarse poblemas con su padre.

-Siempre es lo mismo con usted, señorita Hinata- aquella voz era inconfundible para la ojiperla que se detuvo en seco justo cuando iba a empezar a subir por las escaleras- ¿Qué le cuesta llevar un paraguas para evitarse estos incidentes? Se enfermará y...

Hinata se giró de prisa quedando frente a él y se tiró a su cuello con lagrimas en los ojos-¡Hermano!-chilló. Neji Hyuga quedó empapado 5 segundos después de que su prima preferida la abrazace con tanta efusividad.

-¡¿Le ocurre algo?! Sseñorita Hinata respondame-Neji se apartó de su abrazo para tenerla frente a frente. Hinata negó frenéticamente.

-No, no me ocurre nada. Es solo que yo pensaba que no iba a verte en mucho tiempo-admitió Hinata mientras que con las mangas trataba de secarse las lágrimas. Pero fué inutil porque la ojiperla estaba empapada de cabeza a los pies.

Neji le dedicó una sonrisa. Su prima lucía deplorable, con gotas de agua cayendo desde la punta de su nariz, pero su expresión cambió en cuestión de segundos- Suba y cambiese porfavor...se va a enfermar-dijo con el semblante serio.

-Hai- Dijo Hinata mientras hacía una leve reverencia y le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Esa era una de las razones de que Neji Hyuga fuera su persona favorita en el mundo, y era porque en todo el mundo, no existía nadie que se preocupara tanto por ella como lo hacía él.-Enseguida bajo hermano- aseguró mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

-Solo estaré unos dias aqui- Habló Neji una vez que su prima estuvo frente a él ya con la ropa seca. Hinata quedó muda y sus ilusiones murieron en ese mismo instante. Por un momento llegó a pensar que su primo venía para llevarsela con él al extrangero.- Si dependiese de mi padre y de mi, usted sabe que la llevaríamos ¿No es así?- cuestionó el castaño sin apartar la mirada de la ojiperla. Hinata solo asintió, miraba el suelo cohibida y aferrandose a su sudadera, no sabía que decir. Miró a su primo y le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

Hazashi Hyuga se había llevado a la capital a su sobrina cuando esta apenas era una niña. Y es que Hiashi nunca superó que su primogénita fuera una mujer y lo peor de todo, que su amada esposa muriera a causa de ella. Para Hinata su padre era prácticamente un desconocido. Su verdadera familia y su casa, estaba con su Tio Hizashi y Neji quienes se mudarían al extrangero. Hinata quizo ir con ellos pero su padre se lo había impedido.

-Lo sé hermano- dijo ya resignada- ¿Y mi tío?

-El ya esta en Londres- informó el castaño-Yo solo quería despedirme de tí.

-¡Neji! ¿A qué debemos tu visita?- la voz de Hiashi Hyuga los interrumpió-

-Buenas tardes Señor-saludó de manera formal el castaño mientras hacía una leve reverencia- Solo venía a despedirme de ustedes-

-¡Tú! Preparanos algo de cenar y un poco de té- la voz de Hiashi sonaba impacable mientras daba ordenes a su primogénita quien se levantó de un salto.

-¡Hai Padre!- respondió la ojiperla mientras hacia una leve reverencia y salía de la sala apresuradamente. Neji miró la escena con la nariz arrugada, no le gustaba la manera en que trataban a su prima en esa casa, no quería dejarla allí.

La lluvía no había cesado en toda la tarde, es más mientras el cielo más oscurecía, la lluvía caía con más fuerza.

-Deberías quedarte a dormir. Al menos esta noche Neji- dijo el patriarca de los Hyuga cuando todos se encontraban cenando.-Parece que esta calmada lluvia pronto se convertirá en una tormenta-advirtió.

-No quiero causar molestias- admitió el castaño.

-Neji-Nisan, no diga eso porfavor. Yo le prepararé el cuarto de huespedes para que duerma tranquilo esta noche- dijo Hinata mientras le dedicaba a su primo una triste mirada. Neji no pudo negarse.

-Si usted lo dice- aceptó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de medio lado.

Y como había advertido el patriarca de los Hyuga, un relampago iluminó todo afuera seguido de un estruendoso trueno que hizo sobresaltar de sobre manera a cierta peliazul. Su respiración se entrecortó y los ojos casi se le salian de órbita.

-¡Contrólate Hinata!- amenazó Hiashi, quien miraba a su hija con reproche. Por al contrario Neji pareció preocuopado.

-¡Hinata-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó el castaño preocupado.

-¡Hai! Otosan, Onisan, me retiro para prepararle el cuarto a Onisan- dijo Hinata mientras hacía una leve reverencia y salía con la cara más pálida de lo normal.

-Es ridículo que a pesar de la edad que tenga, le tema a las tormentas-escupió Hiashi con desprecio-Esa niña, no ha echo más que decepcionarme y darme disgustos. Si tan solo huebiese nacido hombre.

Neji arrugó la nariz. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de su propia hija?. Por supuesto él no opinaba lo mismo, Hinata era para él la mujer mas noble y pura del mundo, por esa razón no quería que nada malo le pasase. Se detestaba por dejarla allí.

-¿Porque no permine que nos la llevemos con nosotros Ojisan?-se atrevió a cuestionar el castaño sin apartar la vista del hombre que tenía enfrente. Este pareció disgustarse, pero enseguida se recompuso.

\- Si te das cuenta que ella no podrá vivir de arrimada toda la vida con ustedes ¿No?- inquirió el ojiperla con voz serena. Neji iba a replicar, pero fué interrumpido- Yo sé lo que hago. A pesar de que no tiene ningun talento especial, ni posee gracia alguna, es mi hija y mi deber es asegurarle un futuro.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-preguntó Neji fustrado.

-Ya me entenderas hijo- aseguró el patriarca mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

...

¡Puumm!

Una luz intensa alumbró el cuarto de la joven ojiperla, quien se levantó sudando y con las mejillas inundadas de lágrimas. No supo que hacer y abrazó sus piernas con desespero. Siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que el cielo amenazaba con caer, aquellas pesadillas la invadían.- Puuuuum- el trueno no se hizo esperar y los sollozos de la peliazul tampoco.

Las puertas de su cuarto se abrieron de par en par y un relampago dejó a su vista la silueta de un hombre.

-¡Nejiii!- sollozó con fuerza. Este trató de encender las luces, pero no fué posible ya que las corrientes de electricidad no funcionaban por la tormenta.

-No se preocupe ya estoy aquí- aseguró el castaño mientras se acercaba a la cama de su prima. Hinata no se contuvo y lo abrazó antes de que llegara junto a ella.

-Volvi a tener esa pesadilla- aseguró la ojiperla mientras se aferraba al cuello de su primo. Y nuevamente el castaño sintió en el pecho la sensación de culpabilidad.

-No sabes cuanto lo lamento Hinata- dijo el castaño mientras sus temborosos dedos acariciaban la larga melena de su prima. Esta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dejó de llorar al instante. Era la primera vez que su primo se dirigía a ella de tu a tu.

-Neji-Nisan, usted no debe de lamentar nada. Usted no tuvo la culpa de nada. Fue mía y nada más que mía. Por ser tan torpe y tonta.- aseguró la ojiperla más calmada apesar de que la tormenta seguía azotando con fuerza. No recibió respuesta alguna de su primo y decidió cortar con el abrazo para mirarlo. Lo que vió la dejó más que sorprendida, su primo estaba ¿Llorando?

-Neji-nisan no llore porfavor- Hinata sentía un nudo en la garganta que no podía deshaser- Usted es la única persona que me aprecia y yo lo sé. Usted me salvó ese día y no me gusta que se sienta mal por mi culpa.- las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por sus mejillas- Será dificil seguir sin usted, pero al menos quisiera saber que estará bien a donde irá. Yo seré fuerte por usted y por mi misma.

-Yo lo sé- aseguró el castaño.

Hinata perdió la noción del tiempo una vez que su primo se fué. No sabía exactamente cuantos días habían pasado desde ello, si fueron días, semanas o meses. Tampoco importaba mucho, solo se limitaba a ayudar con las cosas de la mansión, no era necesario ya que habían mucho personal trabajando, pero no quería sentirse más inútil de lo que su padre le recordaba siempre.

De repente todo había perdido sentido para ella.

-¡Sasuke me va a matar!-chilló Naruto, para luego ingerir toda la cantidad de ramen que le cabía en la boca .-Ayame, ¿No te gustaría alquilar tu vientre por unos meses?- preguntó descarádamente el rubio. Esta se puso roja del coraje y salió de la vista del rubio sin decir nada.

-¿Eh? ¿Y a esta que le pasa?- preguntó confundido- ¡Teuchi, sirveme más, porfavor!- exclamó el rubio al viejo vendedor de ramen.

-Naruto, no puedes andar por toda Konoha preguntando a las mujeres si quisieran alquilar vientre- aconsejó el viejo mientras vertía más ramen en el plato del rubio- A ver dime ¿Porqué razón el emperador va a matarte? Tenía entendido que eran buenos amigos- Cuestionó el viejo Teuchi- ¿Y para qué quieres alquilar un vientre? ¿Porqué no concebir como todos los demás? Al menos de que seas...- Y la insinuación murió antes de llegar a concretarse.

-¿QUÉ ESTA INSINUANDO VIEJO?-Saltó Naruto con la cara roja y los ojos en blanco.

-Nada..nada- respondió rápidamente mientras hacia señas con los brazos de que no pasaba nada- Era una broma Naruto.

El rubio se calmó y volvió a sentarse en la banca de donde segundos antes había saltado- Le contaré porque Sasuke piensa matarme, pero esto debe quedar entre usted y yo- bramó el rubio- Sasuke quiere un heredero, y esta buscando a la mujer que se lo pueda dar- dijo bajando repentinamente la voz.

-¿Y no te ha sido fácil encontrarla? Pero si todas las mujeres de Konoha estarían dispuestas- comentó el viejo frunciendo el entrecejo- Todas menos mi Ayame- se retractó..

-No lo crea viejo. Sasuke me prohibió decir que era él quien buscaba a la mujer. Y todas, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODAS SE NEGARON PENSANDO QUE YO ERA EL QUE BUSCABA MUJER... AUNQUE LES OFRECÍ MUCHO DINERO!- Se quejó el rubio con los ojos en blanco por el desconcierto- Apuesto que las cosas cambiarian si supieran que el heredero sería nada más y nada menos que el hijo del emperador de Konoha.

-Por supuesto- apoyó el vendedor de ramen mientras secaba un plato recien salido del lavabajillas- ¿Hi- Hiashi Hyuga?- La voz del viejo cambió radicalmente al ver la cara del hombre que menos apreciaba en el mundo.- De una vez le advierto que aún no tengo su dinero- su voz se agudizó y las manos empezaron a temblarle.

Aquel hombre tan deplorable que estaba frente a él con aires de superioridad, no era más que un estafador. Cuando Teuchi buscaba inversionistas para poder levantar su negocio, Hiashi Hyuga se había ofrecido amablemente a prestarle una buena cantidad de dinero. El contrato se había firmado, pero Teuchi muy tarde se dió cuenta que los intereses figurados en el contrato, eran exageradamente elevados, tanto que no pensaba llegar a pagarlo en toda su vida.

Hiashi sin embargo pareció sorprendido. Al parecer ni el viejo vendedor de Ramen, ni el rubio parlanchin, se habían dado cuenta de que él había escuchado su pequeña conversación.

-No te preocupes viejo amigo- sonrió de medio lado- esta vez solo vine a comer un poco de ramen- mintió. Teuchi sospechó que algo iba mal... Pero por supuesto, nusca sospecharía que aquel viejo insufrible, estaba pensando vender a su propia hija.

...

Las cortinas se abrieron de par en par molestando exageradamente los oscuros ojos de cierto azabache.

-Kurenai, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso- la fría voz corto de fino el exagerado silencio de la habitación..

-Por kami-sama Sasuke. ¿Acaso no te molesta tanta sombriedad? -cuestioó la hermosa mujer de ojos rojos que se encontraba frente a él, mirandolo inquisidoramente.

-Me molesta la luz- se limitó a responder, sin apartar la vista de su ordenador.

-¿No te asfixia estar encerrado aqui todo el maldito día?-

-El encierro no me asfixia mas que tu exasperante voz- dijo el azabache mientras le lanzaba una feroz mirada de advertencia a la peliazabache.

-Sabes que conmigo no funciona, ni ese tono de voz, ni esa mirada de niño malo- se burló la mujer mientras sonreía. Sasuke apartó la vista fastidiado.

-Si no tienes nada más que decir, vete- se dió por vencido.

-Hay un hombre ahí afuera que quiere verte- djo Kurenai mientras salía con las manos en las caderas- dice que es algo urgente. Se trata del patriarca del clan Hyuga.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro exasperante, maldiciendo internamente.

-¿Qué quiere Hyuga?- Sasuke apareció tras el viejo ojiperla, con cara de pocos amigos. El peliazabache no era ajeno a lo desagradable que podría llegar a ser aquel hombre. No lo frecuentaba, pero lo poco que oía de él le daba nauseas, una rata de alcantarilla. No lo consideraba más que eso.

-A mi tambien me da gusto verlo, señor emperador- dijo el hombre con exagerada educación.

-Al punto- exigió el azabache sin inmutarse siquiera- No quiero oír más de lo que has venido a decirme.

Hiashi sonrió, maldiciendo internamente a aquel muchacho tan ladino y arrogante. No podía entender, como él siendo más joven, gozaba con mejor postura y poder que él. Pero definitivamente no lo quería de enemigo.

-Hace pocos minutos, sin querer escuche a tu amigo, el rubio- empezó el ojiperla. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y fingió indiferencia.

-No sabía que le gustaran los chismes- se burlo el hijo menor del matrimonio Uchiha.

-No pude evitar oír que esta buscando a una mujer que le de un heredero- Sasuke apretó los puños furioso. Maldecía a Naruto por ser tan idiota. Le había advertido que no quería que nadie en Konoha se diera por enterado.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia- dijo entre dientes, procurando mantener serenidad.

-Yo puedo darle a esa mujer- dijo el hombre, ignorando su comentario anterior.

-¿No me diga que tiene una hermana?- se burló el azabache

-Le daré a mi hija- aseguró- No tendra que pagarme siquiera.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Aquel hombre le estaba, practicamente regalando a su hija?

-Desconocía que tuviera heredera- comentó el Uchiha.

-La mandé a la capital cuando apenas era una mocosa-

-¿Qué clase de desecho humano es su hija?- la voz de Sasuke era burlesca- Para que la esté regalando como si fuera basura desechable.

Hiashi chasqueó la lengua exasperado ante la arrogancia del azabache.

-Pensé que solo le importaba un heredero de la mujer- inquirió astutamente el ojiperla.

-¡Por supuesto! Pero tampoco quiero a una fenómeno ¿Tan fea es?.

-No. No es tan desagradable. Hasta podría asegurarte que la estúpida chiquilla aún es virgen - Sasuke se sintió asqueado, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Más que a su hija aquel hombre parecía querer darle a una blanca de trata. ¿Qué clase de mujer sería su hija? Se la imaginaba llena de granos, demasiado gorda o demasiado flanca, hasta la imagen de una mujer sin dientes llegó a su imaginación, pero aún asi po podía concebir la idea de que un padre regalase de aquella forma tan despresiable a su hija.

-¿Qué ganaría usted con todo esto?- cuestionó el azabache.

-Desaserme de ella. Pensaba que nunca podría lograr que se casase siquiera. Además pienselo, el clan Hyuga es el ssegundo mejor de Konoja luego del suyo- chispó Hiashi con un toque de arrogancia.

Sasuke pareció pensarlo. Por un segundo la curiosidad lo invadió. Quería conocer a la mujer que valía menos que escoria. Quería ver su desagradable rostro, quería sentir su nauseabunda presencia. Si hasta su padre la deploraba, seguramente era peor que mierda.

-¿Cuantos años tiene su hija?- soltó.

-21-

¿Una chiquilla? Mocosa insufrible. Se la imaginaba mayor. Tal vez rozando los 30 como él, que ya estaba marcada a estar soltera para siempre. ¿Pero 21?

-Que venga mañana. ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Está deacuerdo a darle un hijo a un desconocido?- cuentionó cohibido. Y para hacer un poco más nauseabundo y desgraciado a Hiashi Hyuga, este respondió con un natural-NO.

...

¡Hola a todos!

Antes que nada Agradezco infinitamente los seguidores, y favoritos de la historia y por supuesto los maravillosos comentarios que inspiran por supuesto a continuar.

Aqui las respuestas a aquellas personas que no tienen cuenta... ¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!

 **Gab:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y si trataré de actualizar seguido.. Espero ver tus comentarios en los proximos caps...Jaja un besooo...cuidate y graciiiias!

 **Hime23** : Me alegra que te haya parecido interesante haha :D Actualizare lo más rapido posible y espero seguir viendo tus comentarios por aquiii :D Besoos cuidatee.

 **Nanami** ; Me alegraa que te guste la tramaaa *-* Espero verte de seguido por aquiiii ehh... Graciiias y tuu tambien cuidatee y see feliiz :3

 **Damoku:** Hahahaha no sabes cuanto ame tu comentariooo jaja.. Claro que habra lemon y estoy seguro que los humanos te apoyan xDDD Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agradooo... Beesoos cuidaatee mucho :3

 **Cris** : Me alegra que te haya gustado y aqui tienes la actualización ahaha :D Besos cuidateee..

Quise hacer este capitulo más dedicaddo a Hinata, para que vayan conociendola en esta historia, espero que os haya gustado...

¡Nos leemos pronto! Nox


	3. Chapter 3

Universo Alternativo de Naruto Historia SasuHina Advertencia: Esta historia tendrá contenido Lemon. Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. ... Naruto tocó la puerta con los nervios de punta. No sabía exactamente cuáles palabras usar con su mejor amigo. Sasuke había contado con él, y él sentía que le había fallado. -Adelante- la voz neutra de Sasuke sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta. El rubio se adentró con seguridad. -¿Eras tú? Vaya, pensé que no viviría para oírte tocar la puerta antes de entrar- se burló el azabache con media sonrisa. Naruto no replico, mantenía la cabeza agachada. -¿Ocurre algo dobe?- cuestionó el ojinegro mientras seguía con lo suyo en el ordenador, sin darle mucha importancia. -Ehh.. si. Sasuke..yo..tu.. estee.-Naruto se rascó la cabeza con exasperación al no saber como empezar. -Al punto Dobe- exigió el Uchiha mientras le lanzaba una fulminante mirada.

-No he podido encontrar a ninguna mujer que quiera prestarse para darte un hijo… al menos que ofrezcas una cantidad más elevada de dinero- Sasuke dejo de escribir en el ordenador para lanzarle una fulminante mirada a su rubio amigo. De repente había recordado el dialogo que había tenido minutos antes con Hiashi Hyuga.

-¡Más te vale que no se haya enterado nadie de Konoha sobre esto Dobe!- amenazó sin apaciguar la fulminante mirada. Naruto se rascó la cabeza con los nervios de punta, él era conciente que alguien si sabía de ello… él se lo había contado al dueño de Ichiraku Ramen.

-¿Pero qué dices Sasuke? – el rubio soltó una forzada risotada mientras se rascaba la cabeza haciéndose el desentendido- Yo cumplí al pié de la letra las instrucciones que me diste… jamás dije quien era el que buscaba una madre en alquiler- Sasuke chasqueó la lengua enojado, él sabía más que nadie, que nada de lo que decía su amigo era verdad.

-Ya la encontré yo- soltó de repente. En parte para despejarse de la cabeza la idea de tirarse encima del ojiazul y entrarle a puño limpio por lengua floja.

-¿Eh?- Naruto lo miró sin comprender.

-Que ya conseguí yo a la mujer- Sasuke volvió a lo que había estado haciendo anteriormente.

-¿Y quién es? ¿Es de Konoha?- El rubio de repente se sintió con demasiada curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba… No quería ni pensar que fuese…

-Si, es de Konoha- se limitó a responder el azabache. La curiosidad de Naruto aumentó aún más.

-Pero ¿Quién es?- cuestionó más exasperado.

-Naruto, no es Sakura, por si es eso lo que quieres saber- Y en definitiva, los pulmones de Naruto parecieron renovados y volvió a respirar con naturalidad.

-No me malinterpretes Sasuke… Tu sabes lo que siento por ella y bueno, también sabes lo que ella siente por ti- el rubio agachó la cabeza pero luego volvió a sonreír como si nada- De veras que quiero saber quien es la mujer-

Sasuke soltó bufido- Aún no la conozco, de hecho aún si sé si la aceptaré… Es la Hija de Hiashi-informó- se supone que la tengo que conocer mañana.

-No sabía que Hyuga tuviese una hija- admitió el ojiazul.

\- Yo tampoco. Dice que la mando a la capital cuando solo era una niña y que acaba de regresar a Konoha-

…

Hinata jugaba distraídamente con sus dedos. Ya había pasado media hora desde que su padre la había citado en su despacho. No le extrañaba para nada que no llegara a tiempo, de echo no le sorprendería para nada que la hubiese olvidado por completo.

La puerta se abrió de par en par logrando que la ojiperla se sobresaltara por el susto.

-Iré al punto Hinata- Hiashi rodeó su escritorio y se sentó frente a su hija- No te permitiré ni una sola replica. Esta es la única solución que encontré para ti.

La mente de la ojiperla empezó a dar vueltas. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué haría su padre con ella? ¿Acaso la mandaría a otra ciudad? ¿Con otros tios o primos lejanos? O la excluiría del clan… si… aquello debía ser. Y no le sorprendía y de hecho un calorcillo inundó su pecho. Si ocurría eso ella podría irse a Londres con su primo. No pudo evitar ilusionarse, aunque trato de disimularlo- Hai padre- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza para escuchar .

-Te he arreglado un matrimonio-

Hinata alzó la mirada al instante con los ojos fuera de órbita ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

Hiashi sonrió con ironía al ver la expresión en el rostro de su primogénita- Bueno, de hecho no es exactamente un matrimonio. Vas a darle un primogénito al Hokage y luego de que te use, serás tirada a la basura. Como siempre- Hiashi contuvo las ganas de echarse una buena carcajada.

La cara de Hinata era un poema. Los matrimonios arreglados eran muy comunes, de echo sus padres se casaron así. Pero aquello para Hinata era simplemente absurdo. No podía concebir aquello. Se mordió los labios haciéndose daño, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos pero luchaba por que no salieran. Apretó los puños con impotencia.

-¿Por qué?- la voz temblorosa y casi inaudible llegó a los oídos de Hiashi.

-Es el Hokage Hinata. Por fin harás algo por tu clan. Dejarás en alto el apellido Hyuga.

-Pe-pero dices que solo será para que le dé un hijo- Hinata cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas sin que pudiese evitarlo. A pesar de todo no quería que su padre la viera tan débil.

-Si, pero al menos te habrás casado con él. Lo demás ya no importa. La gente de Konoha nunca sabra que fuiste usada y tirada como un pañuelo. Pensarán que te casaste por amor o tonterías de esas.- Hinata no era capaz de alzar el rostro. Le temblaban las manos y luchaba por no sollozar.- Vamos Hinata…. Deberías estar agradecida y hasta feliz. Dime ¿Quién te querría para esposa además de él? Nunca hubieses conseguido casarte, ni siquiera un novio. Eres muy insignificante, rara… y hasta un poco fea. Solo espero que a Sasuke no le importe mucho tu apariencia y más te vale arreglarte para verlo mañana.- Hinata no emitió ningún sonido, solo respiraba con dificultad- Vamos hija mía, al menos no morirás virgen.

Hinata no aguantó más y se levantó aún con la cara agachada-Si ya ha terminado, me retiro…padre-

Hiashi hiso una señal con las manos, haciéndole entender que podía retirarse. Hinata no dudó en salir corriendo. No quería estar ni un segundo más en aquella casa. No quería. Salió a la calle sin un destino fijo. Solo corrió todo lo que le permitían las piernas. ¿Qué podría hacer? Absolutamente nada. ¿Tirarse a un precipicio? Tal vez, pero se consideraba muy cobarde para hacer aquello. Las lágrimas no le permitían ver con claridad el camino. Tropezó con algo, o más bien con alguien y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Respiró con desesperación el olor del césped húmedo, no se permitió mover un solo músculo. Tampoco quería ver con que había tropezado y el golpe que se había dado, no importaba mucho.

-¡AKAMARU! ¡PERRO IDIOTA! ¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO! LA MATASTEEEE- Los gritos de un agitado muchacho llegaron a sus oídos pero ni aún asi se movió. Tal vez si estaba muerta.

Sintió una respiración agitada y desesperada en su cuello, y una nariz húmeda que buscaba en ella alguna señal. Se estremeció y se incorporó con pesadez , se encontró con un perro blanco que la miraba entre asustado y contento. Sacaba la lengua y movía la cola animado de verla bien. Unos metros más atrás un muchacho alto de pelos puntiagudos y unas rayas rojas en cada mejilla la miraba preocupado.

-¡Lo siento mucho señorita!- se apresuró a acercarse y ayudarla a levantarse- Es que Akamaru es un perro con retraso mental ¿Sabe?

-Wooof, woof – se quejó el perro. Hinata quiso reír pero no pudo.

-Fu- fue mi culpa- dijo entre apenada y dolida. Sintió una fuerte punzada en el costado. De seguro se había raspado o algo así. El muchacho la observó bien en cuanto la ayudo a incorporarse. Era obvio que estaba llorando porque tenía las mejillas humedecidas y los ojos inchados.

-¡Oh! Disculpe… Yo soy Kiba Inuzuka y este perro tonto es Akamaru- se presentó el pelinegro mientras le sonreía de manera amable. Hinata se secó las mejillas con las mangas y les dedicó una sonrisa.

-Y yo soy Hinata… Hinata Hyuga- se presentó mientras le ofrecía la mano en señal de saludo.

-¿Eres Familiar de Hiashi?-preguntó curioso.

-Si… Soy su hija. O eso creo- Dijo más para si que para Kiba.

…

-¡Hinata-sama! Su padre me ha dicho que la despierte. Al parecer una muchacha vendrá a maquillarla y vestirla para su encuentro con el Hokage- una muchacha del servicio se encontraba al pie de su cama mirándola con preocupación- Por favor levántese antes de que su padre se enoje- rogó.

Hinata obedeció y sin decir nada se levantó y entró al baño. Se miró al espejo y quedó horrorizada con su imagen. Tenía unas ojeras fatales, y los ojos hinchados. Decidió darse una larga ducha con agua caliente. Cuando salió se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver. Su padre.

-Solo vengo a advertirte que si arruinas esto… ni yo sé lo que haré contigo. La muchacha que vendrá a ayudarte es hija de un amigo mío. Cuando la veas, espero que aprendas algo de ella. Se viste como debería hacerlo una mujer, habla como debería hablar una mujer y por sobre todo se comporta como si fuera una mujer. No conseguirás nada en la vida siguiendo como una cucaracha arrastrada. Tengo que irme a la aldea de la Arena, espero tener buenas noticias cuando llegue- fue lo único que dijo antes de largarse.

Hinata ni se inmutó, sus palabras ya ni le sorprendían. Se dispuso a secarse el pelo hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-Disculpe señorita pero ya llegó la muchacha que la ayudará- informó una de las muchachas de servicio.

-Hai- dijo Hinata con la voz casi inaudible.

-¡Buenos Dias!- Una cabellera rubia se asomó por la puerta saludando jovialmente- ¿Hinataa?- exclamó sorprendida.- ¡Vaya! No sabía que era a ti a quien debía ayudar. Mi papá no me informó de quien se trataba. ¡Pero vayas ojeras que cargas niña!- Ino como siempre no paraba de hablar, tan entusiasta como siempre. Hinata al contrario trató de dedicarle una sonrisa amable pero le fue imposible.- Tenemos que empezar cuanto antes a maquillarte y a arreglarte para que estes espléndida para tu prometido. Eres muy bonita, no será difícil. Solo taparemos esas ojeras y…

La cara de tristeza que tenía Hinata decía más que cualquier cosa.- Hinata ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no estás feliz?

-Ino-chan por favor ayúdeme. Yo no quiero casarme- rogó al borde del llanto. Ino se sorprendió y Hinata decidió contarle todo.

-Tu padre es un animal. En cuanto al Hokage, Yo estuve mucho tiempo obsesionada con ese hombre. Puede que sea un genio y todo lo demás. Pero no creo que sea una buena persona. Digo… nadie que sea bueno humilla a los demás y mucho menos a alguien que te quiere- comentó Ino dolida una vez que escuchó todo el relato de Hinata.- Pero en fin. Si lo que quieres es desagradarle para que se niegue a casarse contigo yo te ayudaré.- dijo Ino sonriendo decidida.

-Esta ropa holgada te quedará bien- comento Ino mientras buscaba las prendas más grandes que habían. Hinata se las puso e Ino la observo negando con la cabeza.- Tienes unas curvas perfectas. Se notan demasiado, incluso con la ropa holgada- Hinata se sorprendió ¿Había dicho que tenía lindas curvas? Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba.- ya se lo que haremos. Levántate la camisa por favor. Hinata asintió y se la levantó con la cara roja.

-¡Quítate el sostén!- ordenó la yamanaka mientras buscaba algo entre sus cosas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hinata cohibida.

-¿Quieres casarte si o no?- Y por instinto propio Hinata se quitó la camisa y el sosten. Ino trajo en sus manos lo que parecían ser vendajes.

-Vamos a tratar de hacer tus pechos más pequeños. El Hokage es capaz de enamorarse de ellos y definir la boda con solo verlos. No sé que manías tendrá, pero apuesto a que es un cerdo como todos los hombres. Solo les importa el físico. – se quejaba la rubia mientras iba cubriendo con sus vendas los pechos de la sonrojada ojiperla. Una vez que termino le agradó bastante el resultado. Con la camisa puesta ya casi no se notaba nada.

-No- no puedo resp-respirar- dijo Hinata con dificultad.

-Vamos Hinata, solo será unos minutos. Aguanta un poco ¿Quieres? No te maquillaremos, pero aún con las ojeras eres bonita ¡Ya sé!- Y como broche de oro Ino Yamanaka le puso una ridícula gorra en la cabeza que casi cubría todo su rostro- ¡Listo!- exclamó con una sonrisa triunfal- Sasuke uchiha saldrá corriendo en cuanto te vea-

….

Ya era la hora y la hija de Hyuga no daba señales de aparecer. Sasuke empezó a enfadarse ¿Quién se creían para hacerlo esperar? Él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, y se detestó a si mismo por la tontería que estaba haciendo. Esperar como idiota a la insípida hija de Hiashi Hyuga ¡Vaya estupidez!

Kurenai entró como siempre sin tocar la maldita puerta y Sasuke no se sintió ni con humor para regañarla.

-Una linda jovencita dice que quiere verte ahí afuera- se burló la pelinegra. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua enfadado.

-Dile que entre- ordenó el Uchiha.

Minutos después las puertas de su despacho se abrieron de par en par y Sasuke no supo exactamente que era aquello que entró. ¿Un espantapájaros con piernas? ¿Qué era exactamente? ¡Un esperpento de mujer! Ni siquiera tenía forma ¡Con tanta ropa que llevaba no sabía si era hombre o mujer! ¿Y aquella ridícula gorra? ¿Acaso era calva?

-¡Ehem!- se aclaró la garganta incómodo- ¿Es usted la hija de Hyuga?- cuestionó.

-¡Hai!-chilló tan bajo que Sasuke tuvo que inclinar su cuerpo hacia adelante para oírla.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Sasuke se maldijo internamente ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Para qué quería saber su nombre? ¿¡Porqué no la mandaba a tomar por culo de una maldita vez!? Tal vez le daba pena. ¡Claro! Tan fea y sola en el mundo.

-Hinata- y nuevamente esa voz tan insignificante y apenas audible. Sasuke se levantó de su silla y rodeo el escritorio para quedar frente a ella.

-Hinata… ¿Sabes porqué estas aquí?- ¿Qué era aquello? Porqué le hablaba con tanta delicadeza? Cómo si estuviera hablándole a una niña pequeña. Y es que eso parecía ella. Una niña pequeña y asustada que se llevaba las manos a la boca por tantos nervios. De todo su rostro solo se veían sus labios. No podía ver ni sus ojos. Sasuke no sabía como decirle exactamente que no quería ni trapear el suelo con su cabeza.

Hinata solo asintió. Se mantenía mirando el suelo. No había reparado mucho en el hombre que tenía en frente. De hecho le daba hasta miedo. Su voz tan fría y neutra le ponía los pelos de punta. Solo quería que aquello acabara lo más pronto posible.

-¡Quítate la gorra! Es de mala educación no mirar a alguien cuando te está hablando- ordenó Sasuke. ¡Muy bien! Ahora hasta la estaba riñiendo como si fuera su hija. Sasuke volvió a maldecirse internamente.

Hinata, tan acostumbrada a obedecer se apresuró a quitarse la gorra y mirar al muchacho.

-¡Lo siento mucho señor! ¡Estuvo muy mal de mi parte!- dijo Hinata mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia.

Sasuke reparó en su rostro. Tenía unas exageradas ojeras y los ojos demasiado inchados. Había estado llorando. Su rostro no era tan feo después de todo. Su piel lucía suave y pálida. Y tampoco era calva. Tenía una larga y hermosa cabellera de color negro azulado. Sasuke no necesitó ser un genio para saber lo que prentendía aquella niña tonta.

-No quieres casarte- aseguró y Hinata se sobresaltó y agachó la cabeza.

-La verdad es que no Hokage- sama- admitió la ojiperla y su corazón empezó a latir con más exageración y las vendas no ayudaban mucho.. Sasuke sonrió de lado.

-Lo suponía. La verdad es que yo tamp…-¡PUUUUM!

Hinata cayó de bruces al suelo, Sasuke no tuvo tiempo ni de ver la caída. ¿Qué había pasado? Se apresuró a tratar de levantarla.

-¡Hinata!- dijo zarandeándola con poca delicadeza- ¡Maldita sea yo no pienso alzarte!

Notó que su respiración se hacía cada vez más dificultosa. ¡Y claro! Con tanta ropa de seguro debía estarse ahogando. Se apresuró a quitarle la sudadera. No quería que alguien muriera en su casa y mucho menos en su despacho.

-¡Vaya! Tengo la sensación de que si quito esta remera habrá más y más ropa. ¿Tendrá piel acaso?-se decía. Notó algo raro debajo de la blusa.- ¡Que pechos tan raros! ¿De donde habrá sacado Hyuga a esta mocosa?

Sin pudor alguno metió una mano bajo su blusa. Recorrió su vientre, y se sorprendió, plano y suave y hasta sus pechos. Sonrió de manera perversa- ¡Pequeña tramposa!- dijo mientras arrancaba de un solo jalón los vendajes que oprimían sus abultados pechos.

…

Holaa chicaaas… ¡Perdonenme por favor! Pero es que no me da tiempo a responder vuestros comentarios… Si os parece los responderé en el próximo capitulo no se molesten pleasee!

Graciaaas a :

 **Uchiha-hyuga love**

 **FearfulLo**

 **Rin-Nisan.**

 **KiraNekoLove**

 **Guest**

 **Nanami**

 **Nenenenene :v**

 **Hime23**

 **Gab**

 **Damoku (** En cuanto a tu pregunta he puesto Hokage xD Sonaba fatal eso de emperador ¿No? Jaja xD)

 **Nor**

Espero que os haya gustado el capituloo.. Nos veremos proonto.


	4. Chapter 4

Universo Alternativo de Naruto Historia SasuHina Advertencia: Esta historia tendrá contenido Lemon. Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. ...

Sasuke observaba a la muchacha en completo silencio. Hinata seguía inconsciente en el suelo. El peliazabache se preguntaba cuándo iba a despertarse. Soltó un alarido de fastidio. ¿Sería mejor levantarla del suelo? La muchacha llevaba inconsciente 5 minutos. Por un momento Sasuke se preocupó. Se agachó y con una mano levantó la cabeza de Hinata para poner su cuello en una posición más cómoda. Hinata empezó a reaccionar.

-¡Ya era hora!- se quejó el peliazabache en cuando la vio. Hinata se sobresaltó por la cercanía que había entre ambos. Su cara se tornó roja en cuestión de segundos. ¿Qué había pasado?.

Se apresuró a levantarse, se tambaleó con el intento desesperado.

-Deberías tranquilizarte- aconsejó el ojinegro entre divertido y enojado. Le divertía las expresiones de aquella chiquilla, y le hacía enojar su torpeza.

-¿Q-Que me p-paso?-preguntó la ojiperla mientras llevaba una mano a su frente. La cabeza le dolía mucho. Sasuke no dijo nada, con dos grandes zancadas llegó a su escritorio y del cajón sacó lo que parecían vendas. Hinata no tardó en recordar que eso lo traía ella puesto.

-Esto, fue lo que paso -respondió al fin, mientras le tiraba las vendas. Hinata no tuvo tiempo de agarrarlas y cayeron cerca de sus pies -¿Cómo eso había llegado a sus manos? ¿Acaso él…-Hinata palideció de solo pensarlo, e instintivamente se llevó las manos a los pechos comprobando que no llevaba nada debajo, su rostro ahora era de un color nuevo para Sasuke. Entre Rojo y morado. Sin embargo que ella siguiera en ese trance, abochornó al peliazabache quién apartó rápidamente la vista de ella. Ella seguía apretando sus pechos como si estuviera desnuda. Y bueno, Sasuke podía ser muy frio y todo lo demás, pero seguía siendo humano, y hombre más que nada.

-¿Qué pretendías con eso? ¿Acaso pensabas que con eso te librarías de mí? – Habló por fin el peliazabache. Se giró para mirarla otra vez, y ella se apresuró a quitar sus manos de ahí. Su rostro seguía violentamente sonrojado.

-Y-yo no quise- Hinata no sabía exactamente que decir, sus planes no habían funcionado, al contrario, aquel hombre ahora parecía enojado con ella. ¿Lo habría ofendido?-No q-quise o-ofenderlo. Lo siento.-

Sasuke se sorprendió. Se esperaba muchas respuestas de ella. Imaginó que se enojaría por haberla tocado sin su consentimiento, la imaginó tratando de golpearlo e incluso la imaginó ofendida y llorando, pero no… Ella se había ¿Disculpado?

-¿Por qué piensas que me has ofendido? – cuestionó el peliazabache mirándola inquisidoramente. Ella agachó la cabeza apenada.

\- Porque sé que usted realmente quiere tener a ese bebé y porque sé que mi comportamiento ha sido muy egoísta señor- dijo con seguridad.- Yo hice todo esto para que usted no quiera casarse conmigo.

¿Egoísta? ¿Ella egoísta? Sasuke tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a reír. ¿Acaso ella le estaba tomando el pelo? Su mente no podía concebir que existiera alguien tan ingenuo o tonto. Y de repente tuvo el impulso de zarandearla para obligarla a reaccionar ¿Cómo podía pensar aquello? La estaban prácticamente regalando, la querían obligar a casarse con un hombre que apenas conocía y él, él quería usarla como objeto para tener un heredero y luego desecharla y ¿Ella se disculpaba? De alguna manera se sentía enfadado con ella. Quería regañarla por tonta.

-La verdad es que si, acabas de ofenderme – La voz de Sasuke continuaba siendo serena a pesar de que segundos antes casi perdía los estribos. – Y por eso quiero castigarte. – una media sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Hinata seguía con la cabeza agachada.

-Lo merezco – dijo sin mirarlo siquiera y una vez más la mente de Sasuke trató de procesar todo aquello que escuchaba decir a ella. ¿De verdad lo estaba aceptando?

\- Serás tú quien me de un heredero – sentenció Sasuke, y su mirada no se apartó ni por un segundo de la ojiperla. Quería saber cual sería su expresión, quería ver como reaccionaría ella con eso…Pero se quedó con las ganas. Hinata no dijo absolutamente nada, no objetó y no se quejó.

-¡Hai! –fue lo único que escuchó de ella.

-¿Acaso no piensas reclamar? –El Uchiha no pudo evitar formular aquella pregunta, él sabía que ella no quería casarse con él.

-No Hokage-Sama, Supongo que mi padre se pondrá feliz de saberlo –admitió la Hyuga. Sasuke pudo divisar una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios.

-¡¿Acaso sabes con que te estas metiendo?! –Y por fín el peliazabache soltó lo que llevaba dentro. - ¿Sabes lo que vivirás a mi lado acaso?... ¿Tienes una mínima idea?

-¡Hai Hokage-sama! Mi padre me lo ha dicho. Una vez que usted tenga a su heredero, usted y yo ya no seremos nada –respondió la Hyuga con serenidad, aunque seguía con la cabeza agachada. Sasuke por otro lado se encontraba recargado sobre su escritorio, observándola frívolamente, tratando de entenderla.

\- ¿Y por qué no estás reclamando? - ¿Porqué no esta reclamando? Ese era lo único que él quería saber.

-Porque mi padre me lo ha ordenado- la sencilla respuesta de ella lo dejó mudo. ¿Y qué era su padre? Un cerdo, para Sasuke no era más que eso.

\- Y por lo menos sabes como vienen los niños al mundo ¿No?- Sasuke quedó fascinado con su expresión, en apenas un segundo ella lo había mirado con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, y con los labios boquiabiertos. Oh si, Sasuke estaba empezando a disfrutar. – o acaso aún sigues creyendo en las cigüeñas y todo eso – su sonrisa burlesca no se hizo esperar. Hinata en ese momento era una manzana con ojos.

-Y-yo y-yo – su respiración entrecortada le impedía formular palabra. ¡Claro que ella sabía como venían los bebes al mundo! Se lo habían explicado muchas veces en el colegio, en anatomía. Aunque eso no impedía que ella tuviera tanto pudor con siquiera imaginar estar desnuda frente a alguien, frente a un hombre, frente a Sasuke.

Unos golpes en la puerta salvaron a Hinata de dar su tan dificultosa respuesta, Kurenai entró a la habitación minutos después. – Ya han llegado por la señorita Hyuga – informó y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. – Puedes irte – dijo dirigiéndose a Hinata – Dile a tu padre, que nos casamos en una semana – concluyó. Kurenai quedó perpleja y no pudo evitar poner una cara de total asombro. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

….

-¡Lo siento tanto Hinata! –Ino seguía disculpándose media hora después de que había escuchado de los labios de la ojiperla todo lo que había pasado- Te juro que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que aquello podía pasar. ¿Estás bien?¿ No te lastimaste con la caída? – Hinata negó con la cabeza mientras seguía vistiéndose.

-No te disculpes Ino-chan. Tú querías ayudarme y te lo agradezco mucho. –Dijo con una voz suave, típica en ella. Ino sabía que Hinata estaba mal, no necesitaba conocerla mucho, ni que ella le contara algo. Era un don que tenía la rubia, se sintió triste por ella y furiosa con el Hokage de Konoha.

Tocaron la puerta y entró una muchacha de servicio.

-Hinata-sama, su padre está en casa. Quiere verla en su despacho .-informó la muchacha mientras hacía una leve reverencia frente a la Hyuga.

-Gracias Meiling-chan, ahora bajo- respondió con voz serena.

Ino se despidió disculpándose una vez más y saliendo apresuradamente.

-Buenas tardes Padre- saludó con formalidad la heredera del clan Hyuga mientras tomaba asiento frente a su progenitor.

-Sabes para que te he llamado – se limitó a decir el ojiperla mientras le clavaba una de sus miradas más frías a su hija. Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

-El Hokage-sama me dijo que le dijera… que nos casamos en una semana – Hiashi se sorprendió. Aunque esperaba una respuesta positiva, le costaba pensar que Sasuke pudiera enverdad querer casarse con su hija.

-¡Vaya! Te juro que me sorprendes Hinata. Qué clase de hechizo habrá hecho la hija de Yamanaka para haberte puesto atractiva a los ojos del Hokage-sama- Hinata después de mucho tiempo quiso reír. Si tan solo su padre supiera lo que había pasado, no estaría sonriéndole asi.

-Ino-chan es muy buena maquillando, padre- se limito a responder.

-Siendo así, será mejor que ella sea quien te maquille para la boda ¿No? –Hinata quedó perpleja, se casaría en una semana. Durante todo el día ella estaba más preocupada pensando lo que diría su padre que de su propia boda.

-Si padre.-fue lo único que contestó.

…..

-Me casaré en una semana - ¡Puuuuuuuf! Todo el zumo de naranja que se estaba bebiendo el rubio fue a parar a la cara de su mejor amigo. -¡PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA DOBE ESTÚPIDO!

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! – se disculpó el rubio mientras trataba de limpiarle la cara con una servilleta de papel - ¡Tú tienes la culpa! Por haberme dado una noticia así mientras me tomaba mi jugo. –trató de defenderse.

-¡No digas estupideces!- Sasuke le arrebató la servilleta de las manos y se secó la cara con fastidio.

\- ¿Con la hija de Hyuga? – cuestionó el ojiazul tratando de cambiar de tema .

\- Si – se limitó a responder el azabache.

-¡¿Te gustó?! ¿Era linda? – El cuerpo de Naruto se inclinó con exageración esperando impaciente la respuesta del azabache.

\- ¡No! Al principio pensé que era una abominación de la naturaleza. Luego descubrí que se había puesto fea apropósito para no casarse conmigo. Aunque igual es fea y rara. –explicó el Uchiha.

-¿Dices que no quería casarse contigo? ¿Y que era fea? –Naruto se llevo un dedo a la barbilla fingiendo pensar- Qué rara ¿No? Si yo fuera fea y si me ofrecíeran casarme con el Hokage de mi aldea, aceptaría sin pensarlo.

La cara de Sasuke era un poema. Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se puso rojo.

-¡¿NO ESTARÁS PENSANDO QUE ME GUSTAS TEME MALDITOO?!- Gritó el rubio extendiendo los brazos con exasperación. Era la segunda vez en la misma semana que insinuaban que era gay.

-¡¿Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE PIENSE LUEGO DE LO QUE ACABO DE ESCUCHAR DOBE ESTÚPIDO?!

-¡YO DIJE QUE SI FUERA FEA, ACEPTARÍA! ¡OSÉA QUE SI FUERA M-U-J-E-R!

-¡ESO NO CAMBIA NADA!

-Solo me parece raro el comportamiento de la rara y fea Hyuga – Una vez más Naruto trató de cambiar de tema.

-Por eso justamente me decidí por ella. Es diferente. Rara, pero diferente. –Sasuke quedó pensativo.

\- Pues yo prefiero que sea como todas pero al menos bonita. Como mi Sakura –

-¡Tonto!

….

Uchiha Sasuke, había mandado un recado al clan Hyuga informando del día y hora de la boda. También informó que él ya tenía un padrino por lo que Hinata podría elegir a la madrina. Y como Hinata no tenía amigas, se lo pidió a la única muchacha que conocía y que era amable con ella.

-¡Jamás imaginé que llegaría a ser la madrina de bodas de Sasuke-Kun! –Decía la muchacha mientras sonreía irónicamente – Yo me prometí nunca más tener algo que ver con ese hombre.

-Ino-chan, ¿Porqué no me cuentas que fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?- cuestionó la ojiperla que se encontraba sentada en un banquillo frente a la rubia. Ino siguió maquillándola, por segundos omitiendo su pregunta.

-No tiene caso Hinata. Solo te amargaría más el día. – Admitió mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa – Tu maquillaje ya esta listo. ¡Estás preciosa! –chilló Ino.

Hinata soltó un suspiro y dio la vuelta para ver su reflejo. Quedó impresionada y tuvo que tocarse las mejillas para asegurarse de que quien estaba reflejada en aquel espejo, era realmente ella.

-¡Ino-chan e-eres increíble!- dijo mientras seguía en su trance. ¿Cómo había logrado que ella luciese así? Hinata llevaba medio cabello recogido con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro. Sus ojos resaltaban mucho con el maquillaje.

-¡Que modesta eres hinata! No he hecho casi nada. Solo cubrí alguna que otra imperfección en tu rostro con mi polvo mágico y te resalté los bellos ojos con un poco de delineador- informó la rubia mientras sonreía de manera amable –Ah y lo último. Hinata junta tus labios.-ordenó la Yamanaka mientras volvía a inclinarse sobre la ojiperla.

-¿Qué es esto? Sabe bien- Hinata se relamió los labios e Ino puso los ojos en Blanco-

-¡No te lo comas! Es brillo labial- chilló la Rubia mientras un tic asomaba por su ceja derecha.

-¡Lo siento mucho Ino-chan!- se disculpó avergonzada la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga.

-¡Descuida! Ya te lo retocaré más tarde, ahora más te vale que te pongas el puto vestido o llegaremos cuando la boda acabe- informó la rubia mientras le echaba un rápido vistazo al reloj de la pared.

-¡Hai!- fue lo único que dijo la muchacha antes de desaparecer de su vista.

…

-Hyuga ¿Porqué su hija tarda tanto en llegar?- Sasuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia. El juez que iba a presenciar la firma del contrato de matrimonio ya había llegado hacía 15 minutos. Y Sasuke desde hacía 20.

-¡No seas tan patán teme! Aún no es la hora! –Dijo Naruto metiendo las narices en la conversación. -¡Me muero por verla! De veras.

Sasuke arrugó la nariz disgustado y Hiashi fulminó al muchacho con la mirada.

-¡Por cierto! ¿Con ella vendrá la madrina? –preguntó Sasuke para que el tiempo se pasara mas rápido. Estaba nervioso y no sabía exactamente cuál era la razón.

-¡Si! De hecho Ino es la que está ayudando a Hinata a vestirse.

-¡¿INO YAMANAKA?!- Preguntaron tanto Sasuke como Naruto al mismo tiempo.

-Si, la misma ¿Por qué?- Hiashi se sorprendió un poco con la reacción de ambos jóvenes.

-¡DETENGAN LA CEREMONIA!- El grito de Naruto hizo que las 4 personas que estaban ahí apretaran los oídos con espanto.- ¡INO YAMANAKA SE HA ROBADO A LA NOVIA!

Sasuke no se contuvo más, iba a tirársele encima al rubio cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron.

-¡PERO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO PEDAZO DE MIERDA!- Era Ino que había escuchado lo que había dicho Naruto. Sus ojos estaban blancos del enojo. El rubio palideció.

-¡Eh! Ino, perdóname. Es que tú estabas muy obsesionada con Sasuke y pensé que tal vez tu..

-¡ESO FUE CUANDO TENÍA 14 AÑOS!- Ino quería ahorcarlo oh sí. Pero la voz de Hiashi la detuvo.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Hinata?- preguntó con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

-¡Ya estoy aquí padre!- Dijo Hinata mientras entraba con dificultad a la sala. Ino le había insistido mucho para que usara tacones y ella había accedido. Ahora se arrepentía horrores. Además de que le dijo - ¡Espérame aquí Hinata! Yo te presentaré antes de que entres- había dicho la rubia antes de entrar.

Pero Hinata escuchó solo gritos y pensó que mejor debería entrar de una vez.

Ahora la ojiperla estaba preocupada por la expresión que habían puesto todos. ¿Había algo malo en ella? Tal vez había usado mucho maquillaje, o tal vez era porque se habían dado cuenta de que se había comido nuevamente el brillo labial que le había puesto la Yamanaka antes de entrar. No lo entendía y se puso roja por eso.

Naruto la miró, como si con la boca pudiera verla mejor. No podía evitar quedar boquiabierto. Ella parecía no ser de aquel mundo. Le era muy irreal y su rostro se le hacía un tanto conocida.

Hiashi por otro lado, si Hinata no lo hubiese llamado padre, la hubiese confundido con su antigua esposa. No entendía como no había visto antes el parecido que tenía con su ex amada. A sus ojos Hinata siempre fue, tan insignificante.

Y Sasuke. Sasuke no sabía que mierda estaba pasando ahí. ¡No era posible que aquella muchacha que había conocido una semana antes y esa mujer que estaba frente a ella, fueran la misma persona!

…..

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con un capítulo más.

Agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que siempre se toman el tiempo para comentar y leer mi historia. ¡Muchísimas Gracias!

Guest: ¡Hola! Me alegra verte siempre por aquí. Muchas Gracias por el apoyo. ¡Y claro! Hinata es hermosa, a nuestro Sasuke lo va a volver loquiiitooo xD Espero seguir viéndote por aquí en los próximos capítulos.

Nanami: Jajaja siiiii… ¡Amo al Sasuke Pervertido! Pero esto aún no es nada con lo que veremos más adelante : v xDDD Espero que sigamos leyéndonos por aquí.. ¡Gracias por apoyar siempre! Un besoooo :*

Guest: Me alegra que te guste xD Esa risa final me dio miedoo xD A Hiashi le saldrá el tiro por la culata ya verás ;) Le tengo varios eventos desafortunados pa que suufra el hijo de su madre Muaajajajaja okya xD Gracias por leer y comentar.. espero verte por aquí de seguido :D Un besooo J

Emma Hyuga: ¡No te preocupes! xD Con tal de que sigas leyendo :v Al menos sabré que tienes una excusa para no comentar jaja… Gracias por tu apoyo bonitaa.. Cuidate!


	5. Chapter 5

Universo Alternativo de Naruto

Historia SasuHina

Advertencia: Esta historia tendrá contenido Lemon.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

...

Hinata seguía sin comprender porque todos la miraban sin pronunciar palabra. Sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse rojas por la verguenza.

-¡Sasuke-teme eres un imbésil!- acusó Naruto mientras que con un salto llegaba frente a la Hyuga- ¡Ella es hermosa! ¿Porqué me mentiste?

Sasuke se quedó observando sin pronunciar media palabra. Sus oscuros ojos reparaban sin piedad en el cuerpo de Hinata, no le importó que lo vieran. ¿Cómo se había convertido en eso que estaba frente a él? No lo entendía. Admitía que cuando la conoció y apesar de toda aquella ropa y lucir tan desarreglada, no le había parecido tan fea. Pero aquello le era simplemente ridiculo. Un poquito de maquillaje y un sencillo vestido ¿La había convertido en aquello?

-Na-Naruto-Kun- la oyó decir y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Ahora su mirada estaba puesta sobre su mejor amigo. ¿Acaso se conocían?

-¿Me conoces?- preguntó el rubio impresionado mientras sonreía mostrando todos los dientes.

-S-si, y-yo t-te- Hinata no podía mantener la calma. No frente a aquellos ojos azules que la habían encandilado desde la primera vez. Pero al parecer Naruto ya había olvidado aquel incidente.

-¡Basta de charlas! Estaría perdiendo mi tiempo en esperar a que logres concretar tu frase- Sasuke de unas zancadas llegó hasta su futura esposa y la tomó del brazo para llevarla frente al juez-

-Ho-Hokage-sama- fué lo único que dijo ella. No tuvo tiempo ni de saludar como debía a su padre, y tampoco tuvo tiempo de darle las gracias a Ino. El corazón de Hinata empezó a acelerarse. En minutos ya estaría casada con un hombre que ni siquiera conocía y para colmo, un hombre a quien le temía.

El juez empezó con su discurso precedente al acto de firmar el documento de matrimonio, y una vez que terminó de hacerlo, miró a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban frente a él.

-Si ambos estan de acuerdo, pueden firmar.

Hinata por inersia propia giró a observar a su padre, cuyos ojos estaban puestos firmemente tambien sobre ella. Le ordenaba con la mirada que no diera marcha atrás y ella aceptó. También miró a las dos personas más que se encontraban en la habitación, Naruto estaba casi dormido ahí, de pié junto a Ino. Y esta miraba a su ahora amiga con lástima. Luego la rubia codeó a su compañero obligandolo a despertar. A Hinata aquello le pareció una escena graciosa.

Cuando giró, sorpresivamente Sasuke ya había firmado el papel. Claro, él era el mas interesado en todo aquello. Cuando los finos dedos de la Hyuga rozaron la pluma con la que iba a firmar, toda su vida pasó frente a sus ojos. Cuando era niña siempre soñó con casarse, tener hijos y ser una buena esposa. Todo aquello no se cumpliría. Que injusto había sido la vida con ella. Tendría un esposo, que no la amaba. Un hijo, que le quitarían poco despues de que naciera y una vez que todo pasara, volvería a estar sola. Al menos le hubiese gustado que Neji estuviese ahí.

-Cuando todo termine, volverás a ser libre. Firma.- Hinata dio un respingo en cuanto sintió el aliento de Sasuke sobre su cuello. ¿Acaso él había notado toda aquella inseguridad que la estaba trastornando en aquel momento?- Por favor firma- Aquello la desarmó. Se vió obligada a girar a mirarlo. ¿El Hokage le estaba rogando? No necesariamente rogando, pero si se lo estaba pidiendo. Y para Hinata decir 'Por favor' cambiaba un poquito las cosas.

-¡Hai!- dijo ella antes de inclinar el cuerpo hacia el frente y firmar su destino con Sasuke Uchiha.

Una vez que Sasuke y Hinata firmaron, fué el turno de los testigos o padrinos. Estos firmaron con más rapidez y todo culminó, tan rápido como empezó.

...

-¡Me voy! El clan tiene una junta muy importante en media hora- fué lo primero que dijo Hiashi una vez que todos salieron de la sala.

-¡Hai padre me voy con usted! -respondió Hinata rápidamente ganandose una fulminante mirada de su progenitor.

-¡No! ¡Tú ya no tienes nada que hacer alli, tu lugar ahora esta con Uchiha y tu deber solo es complacerlo y cumplir sus ordenes -Ino y Naruto quedaron boquiabiertos con las palabras tan frías e insensibles que le acababa de dedicar el patriarca de los Hyuga a su progenitora. Sasuke por otro lado fulminó a padre e Hija con la mirada.

-¡Hai p-padre! ¡P-pero p-permitame ir p-por m-mis cosas...

-Ya te las mandaré yo.- lo interrumpió el ojiperla antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua disgustado.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Muchas felicidades por tu boda!- y aquella jovialidad solo podía pertenecerle a alguien. Naruto abrazó efusívamente a la ojiperla haciendola sonrojar violentamente. Era la primera vez que un hombre se acercaba tanto a ella, aparte de su primo claroo.

-¡G-Gr- Gracias!-

-¡Naruto-Baka! La vas a ahogar pedazo de idiota ¡Suéltala!- Exigió Ino poniendo los ojos en blanco. Sasuke agradeció internamente aquello, pues Naruto empezaba a sacarlo de quisio.

-¡Vamonos!- dijo el Uchiha con su tono de voz tan serio de siempre. Hinata captó que aquello iba dirigido a ella y asintió con la cabeza, empezó a seguir al azabache que ya estaba varios pasos adelantado.- ¡Naruto, tú no!- Hinata se preguntó como es que Sasuke sin mirarlos sabía lo que estaba pasando. Naruto detuvo el paso y chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Yo tambien quiero ir!- se quejó. Pero Sasuke lo ignoró olimpicamente. Al rubio no le quedó de otra que quedarse mirando como su mejor amigo se iba con su ahora esposa. -Todos son iguales, empiezan a salir con chicas, y se olvidan de sus mejores amigos.- se lamentaba el ojiazul. Ino puso los ojos en blanco nnegando con la cabeza.

...

-Kurenai va a mostrarte todo de la casa-comentó Sasuke luego de no haber pronunciado nada en todo el camino y Hinata menos, esta solo observaba por la ventanilla del coche, el paisaje de Konoha.- Tengo mucho que hacer. Nos veremos a la noche.

Una vez que detuvo el coche, Hinata salió- Si, que le vaya bien Hokage-sama- dijo Hinata mientras se despedía con una mano.

Y claro. Como mandatario de todo un pueblo Sasuke trabajaba todo el día, si no era en la oficina que tenía en su propia casa, era en las afueras de Konoha, en las diferentes aldeas que componían el País del Fuego.

Hinata entró a la mansión Uchiha un tanto nerviosa. ¿Qué le diría a la tal Kurenai? ¿Cómo se presentaría ante ella? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer de ahora en adelante? Y un impulso de salir corriendo de ahí la invadió. Pero se mantuvo firme.

-¡Hyuga! ¿Qué haces ahí? Entra.- la mujer de ojos rojos la miró desde la puerta

Hinata dió un respingo y se apresuró a entrar.

-Buenas tardes ¿Usted es Kurenai-sama?- preguntó aturdida mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo de los pasos de la mujer.

-¡Asi es! Sasuke me ordenó que te mostrara la mansión, y bueno pues, tendremos que empezar ya, si queremos terminar hoy.- hablabla la mujer mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reojo a la muchacha.

-H-hai - asintió ella mientras trataba de esbozar una sonrisa, pero le fué imposible. Se sentía demasiado abochornada. ¿Qué sería de su vida de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué haría en aquella casa todo el santo día? Se sintió fustrada y su corazón se apretujo en su pecho.

Kurenai dió a la muchacha un rápido tour por toda la mansión Uchiha, y definitivamente y tal como predijo la peliazabache, terminaron horas despues de que anocheciera.

-Por último, este será tu cuarto- informó la peliazabache- Sasuke dijo que no había nececidad de que durmieran juntos. Osea él vendrá aquí cuando tenga ganas de hacerte el amor y todo eso- Kurenai chasqueó la lengua indignada- Tu esposo es muy raro ¿Sabías?

Hinata por otro lado casi caía desmayada por la impresión. Sasuke y ella... Se llevó las manos a las mejillas notandolas ardiendo. Sentía que le faltaba la respiración. ¡Claro que lo harían! No había tenido tiempo de pensar en aquello y probablemente lo harían aquella misma noche.

-¡Hyuga!

\- ¿H-hai?- preguntó temerosa con las mejillas rojas en extremo.

-¡Te he dicho que esa ropa no ha de ser muy comoda! ¿Porque no te das una ducha y te cambias? Sasuke debe estar por llegar- informó la mujer mientras empezaba a salir del cuarto de la muchacha

-Es que.. Es que aún no me han traido mi ropa- respondió la muchacha casi en un susurro.

-En el armario tienes ropa de tu talla. Sasuke ya te conoce bien ¿Eh? Me mando a comprarte ropa ayer- comentó la mujer mientras le guiñaba un ojo con picardía. Hinata sintió que iba a morir. Ya no le quedaban dudas que el Hokage de Konoha había sido quien le había arrancado la ropa una semana antes.

Se tomó una larga ducha antes de salir y buscar que ponerse. Casi todos eran vestidos y ella no estaba acostumbrada a usar vestidos dentro de casa. Al final se decidió por uno color rosa claro y unas zapatillas blancas. El vestido era exactamente de su talla, pero los zapatos le quedaban grandes.

Bajo al cabo de unos minutos y se dirigió a la cocina en donde estaba Kurenai cocinando.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- cuestionó

-¡Ya esta listo!- dijo Kurenai sonriendo satisfecha.- Si quieres espera a tu maravilloso marido en el comedor. Enseguida baja- Dijo Kurenai con sarcasmo.

-¿El Hokage-sama ya ha llegado?- preguntó Hinata con reciente curiosidad.

-¿Hokage-sama? Ah ¿Porqué lo llamas asi? Es tu marido. Puedes usar términos más practicos como; El inútil ese, el bueno para nada, el emo amargado. ¡Ya sabes! Términos típicos en una pareja de recien casados- Hinata quedó boquiabierta, no podía imaginarse a si misma refiriendose así al mandatario de Konoha.

-¡Al comedor Hyuga! Enseguida sirvo la cena- dijo Kurenai prácticamente arrastrándola fuera de la cocina.- Sasuke se sienta en esta silla- dijo indicando la punta de la mesa- Por lo tanto a ti te toca el otro extremo.

La mesa medía apróximadamente dos metros ¿porqué se sentarían tan lejos? Aún con la duda Hinata fué titubeando hacia el lugar en donde le había indicado la mujer de ojos rojos.

Se sentó a esperar y como diez minutos después apareció Sasuke con su habitual estilo de ropa. Unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca y una especie de capa negra por encima.

-¡Buenas noches Hokage-sama!- saludó amablemente Hinata pero Sasuke la omitió. A la ojiperla no le molesto, estaba muy acostumbrada a esas cosas.

-¡Kurenai la cena!- exigió y en menos de 3 segundos la mujer ya estaba ahí. Les sirvió a ambos y salió del comedor sin decir nada.

-¿Kurenai-sama no cenará con nosotros?

-No- se limitó a responder el azabache.

-¿Porqué?- inquirió la ojiperla

-¡Come!- ordenó el Uchiha lanzandole una mirada amenazadora. Hinata asintió y se llevó un bocado de comida a la boca. El sabor era un tanto... peculiar. Hinata observó al Uchiha comer sin siquiera reparar en ella.

-¿Porqué no estas comiendo?- cuestionó Sasuke sin siquiera mirarla. ¿Cómo sabía que no estaba comiendo?

-N-no me g-gusta comer sola- Sasuke le lanzó una mirada tan fría que Hinata quedó helada en un segundo.

-¿Sola?- cuestió sin comprender.

Hinata se levantó y llevó su plato consigo. Se sentó a la silla que estaba a la derecha de Sasuke. Este no le quitó la mirada ni por un instante.

-Comer a esa distancia era prácticamente como comer sola ¿No?- comentó Hinata. Pero una vez más el azabache la ignoraba y seguía comiendo como si nada.

Hinata volvió a probar un bocado pero no creía que pudiese más.

-La comida es un asco. Pero si no quieres morir de hambre más vale que comas- Hinata reparó en el plato de Sasuke que ya estaba vacia- Kurenai cocina con el trasero.

-¡SASUKE MALDITO TE ESCUCHÉ- Gritó Kurenai desde un punto de la reprimió una risa y se dispuso a terminar su cena. Más por cortesía que por apetito. Además de que el peliazabache no le había quitado los ojos de encima durante toda la cena, como si estuviera ordenandole que se lo acabara y ella así lo hizo. Tan obediente como siempre.

-¡Bien! Comes muy lento. - repuso Sasuke levantandose de su silla. Hinata iba a recoger los platos pero Sasuke se lo impidió agarrandola de los hombros. -¡Déjalo! Tu tienes cosas más importantes que hacer ahora.

Si no fuera por el brazo de Sasuke sosteniendo gran parte de de su cuerpo ella ya hubiese caido estrepitosamente al suelo. ¡Sabía a lo que él se refería! Sus ojos se lo buscaron alarmados tratando de confirmar lo que pensaba. Elsin embargo la miraba como si nada.

-¿Puedes caminar o prefieres que te lleve en brazos?- preguntó Sasuke con sarcasmo sin apartarle la vista de encima. La soltó y empezó a caminar y a subir las escaleras. Hinata tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, no tuvo más elección que seguirlo. Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente. No estaba preparada en absoluto para aquello y creía que jamás lo estaría. ¡Se moría de verguenza!

Tomó un poco de aire y lo vió entrando a su cuarto con tanta serenidad digna de un ser divino, ella por otro lado iba tambaleándose con torpeza. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y el corazón le latía con demasiada violencia. Se armó de valor y entró a la habitación lo vió ahí en el centro sin mover un músculo hasta que la oyó entrar.

-¿Eres lenta con todo lo que haces?- volvió a cuestionar con dureza el ojinegro.

-Y-yo...- Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos sin poder seguir mirando a Sasuke. Sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor. Todo le parecía tan irreal.

Con un movimiento Sasuke desabotonó su capa y la dejó a un lado. Hinata soltó un alarido. El azabache acortó la distancia entre ambos y con agilidad y sin preámbulos deslizó una mano en su espalda. La sintió tensarse por completo y por una extraña razón le agradó, no apartaba la vista de ella. Su rostro estaba tan sonrojado y mirando al suelo que él casi quería reírse. Una vez que encontró la cremayera de su vestido la deslizó sin problema alguno. Hinata empezó a temblar con brusquedad su vestido cayó al suelo y ella no pudo evitar sortar un sollozo. Sasuke quiso omitir aquello pero le fué imposible. Él sabía que ella no estaba disfrutando aquella situación y por una extraña razon un nudo se le armó en el pecho. ¿Acaso aquella mocosa lo estaba perturbando? Se enfureció consigo mismo y de forma violenta se apoderó de su cuello impregnandose del aroma que desprendía ella, un perfume que él jamás había olido antes u perfume que hizo que se calmara un tanto. Hinata por otro lado se asustó con la efusividad que segundos antes Sasuke había adoptado. Sus ojos estaban tan cristalinos que no pudo evitar soltar alguna que otra lágrima.

La humedad de sus lágrimas llegó hasta su cuello obligando a Sasuke a detenerse.

-¡Suficiente!- dijo para luego separarse, tomar su capa y disponer a irse.

-¡Hokage-sama! Discúlpeme por favor... no se vaya usted debe..- La fulminante mirada del Uchiha no se hizo esperar y reparó sin piedad en ella.

-Debo que... ¿Violarte?

-Usted no.. no sería violación porque yo estoy de acuerdo en que lo haga- dijo Hinata mientras trataba de taparse un poco ya que estaba en ropa interior. Y Sasuke solo en ese intante se dió cuenta de aquel detalle. Un conjunto color blanco... se veía... ella era...

-¡Claro! ¡Tu lloras y tiemblas! ¿Y pretendes que no me sienta un maldito violador?- Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa perversa - ¡eres patética Hyuga! Y lo peor es que me haces sentir patético a mi!- dió la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero Hinata lo detuvo del brazo.

-¡Le prometo que ya no lloraré! ¡Por favor solo hágalo y terminemos con esto!

Sasuke se sintió furioso, la tomó sin dificultad con un brazo y la tiró a la cama con brusquedad -¿Te dás cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo? - Con su cuerpo hizo una carcel para ella impidiéndole mover un músculo. ¡Ahora ruégame para que me detenga!

Hinata temblaba con el rostro violentamente enrojecido su respiración era entrecortada. Sasuke Uchiha se mantenía pegado a ella sobre la cama, mirandola con tanta rabia que le era imposible pensar con claridad, solo sabía que no debía retractarse, ella debía hacerlo, por su padre, por su clan y por.. Por Sasuke.

-¡N-NO!- Dijo con seguridad y Sasuke enfureció más.

-¡Hyuga, ruégame que me detenga! Te estoy dando una oportunidad...- el azabache no recibió respuesta y enfurecido tomó las piernas de la muchacha obligandola a abrirlas, se colocó en medio de ellas y volvió a su cuello, pero no se detuvo a analizar su aroma, estaba perdiendo el control, sus manos se apoderaron de sus pechos aún cubiertos con aquel molesto sosten. - ¡Dí que pare y lo haré! ¡Estúpida niña testaruda! - Sasuke se detuvo un segundo para mirarla, la vió enrojecida tratando de responder hasta que ¡Puf! se desmayó.

Sasuke se apartó de ella al instante. Puso su capa alrededor de su cuello y se largó. Tan sereno como había entrado.

...

-¿Mi sobrino ya esta en camino? ¿Han pensado ya en el nombre? Boruto es uno bueno ¿Te parece?- Desde que había llegado Naruto no paraba de preguntar estupideces poniendo de mal humor al peliazabache, quien se mantenía sin pronunciar palabra y con la vista fija en el ordenador, aunque no había podido hacer nada en toda la mañana. Estaba muy ofuscado.

-¡Quieres callarte de una maldita vez! -reaciionó el azabache lanzandole una de sus miradas más frías al rubio que quedó mudo unos cuantos segundos.- Yo no tengo porque hablar de esto contigo.

Naruto sonrió de manera perversa- Ya entiendo...- inquirió- No pasó nada entre ustedes ¿Me equivoco?

Sasuke una vez más se contuvo para no pegarle unas cuantas patadas a su mejor amigo. Pero Naruto no se equivocaba.

\- La tonta no lo soportó, se desmayó antes de que la tocase siquiera. No lo sé pero algo me dice que esto no funcionará. Estoy pensando seriamente anular todo esto- admitió el ojinegro sorprendiendo a Naruto que quedó pasmado en su silla, al parecer las cosas iban peor de lo que parecían, y eso que solo llevaban un día de casados.

Por otro lado, las palabras del moreno quedaron grabadas en la mente del individuo que había entrado al despacho del Uchiha sin tocar la puerta. Salió antes de que notaran su presencia.

-¡Hyuga! ¿No encontró a Sasuke?- preguntó Kurenai una vez que se encontró con el patriarca de los Hyuga.

-He cambiado de opinión. Quiero ver a mi hija primero.- respondió el ojiperla mientras seguía su camino por el pasillo.

-Tendrá que esperarla porque ahora mismo se esta duchando- informó la ojirroja mientras seguía al hombre de cerca.

-La esperaré en la sala. Digale que se apure.

...

-¡Padre! Que alegría me da verl...-

-Hinata, Hinata - Hiashi arrastró las palabras impidiendole a su hija que terminara su saludo - No sé como es que por un segundo llegué a sentirme orgulloso de tí. - El ojiperla lanzó a su hija una fulminante mirada haciendola respingar.

-¿A qué se refiere padre?- cuestionó la muchacha sin entender. A pesar de todo lo que había echo y sacrificado ¿Su padre aún no sentía ni una pizca de gracia u orgullo hacia ella? ¿Qué había echo mal ahora?

-¡Me refiero a que es el colmo que no seas buena absolutamente para nada!-

-¡Padre no se a que...

-¡Una completa inútil! ¡No eres más que eso!

Hinata trató de acercarse a su enfurecido padre, pero los gritos de este hacían que mantuviera cierta distancia entre ambos.

-Explíqueme porfavor- Las palabras de Hiashi Hyuga siempre significaban más para ella que las palabras de ninguna otra persona. Aquello le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Con un paso Hiashi logró estar frente a fente con su progenitora y Hinata por primera vez en la vida le temió.

-¡Me refiero que no eres buena ni para follar! ¡No eres buena para nada! ¡Me deshonrra que seas mi hija! - Una cachetada la mandó al suelo con demasiada facilidad - ¡No sé como fué que naciste de mis...

Un golpe en seco hizo que Hiashi Hyuga interrumpiera su discurso.

Hinata alzó el rostro alarmada queriendo saber lo que había pasado.

-Hinata-chan se encuentra bien- Naruto estaba al lado de ella tratando de incorporarla del suelo.

-¿Como se atreve a entrar a MIcasa y golpear a MI esposa?- Sasukee estaba parado frente al cuerpo tendido del patriiarca del Clan Hyuga sin siquiera inmutarse. - ¿Quién se cree que es?

-Es mi hija... Ho-hokage solo la estoy corrigiendo- ¡Puuf! Un golpe en la mandibula lo hizo aplastarse sobre el suelo nuevamente.

-¡Padre! ¿Se encuentra bien? Hokage-sama por favor no lo lastime-

Saasuke omitió olímpicamente las palabras de la Hyuga y agarró del cuello a Hiashi, arrastrandolo hacia las afueras de la casa.

-Hinata, tu rostro se esta poniendo morado. Vamos con Kurenai ella te curará-

-Naruto-kun, digale al Hokage que no lastime a mi padre- las lágrimas salian con vida propia de los ojos perlados de la Hyuga. Naruto entristeció por ella.

-Se lo merece Hinata. Él no tiene derecho a pegarte...

-Dobe, dejanos a solas y pidele a Kurenai que tenga preparado el botiquin de primeros auxilios.- Sasuke entró a la sala con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba, como si no huebiese pasado nada segundos atras. Naruto asintió con la cabeza y salió.

-¡Mi padre!

-Se repondra- respondió Sasuke.

-¿Porqué hizo esto? ¡¿Porque?!... Porque le contó a mi padre que yo no... que usted y yo no..

-¿Pero que estas diciendo? Tu padre es una maldita rata que se escabulló en mi oficina para oir conversaciones que no eran de su incumbencia..

-¡Todo esto es su culpa!

Sasuke se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que veía alterada a la Hyuga.

-¿Mi culpa?- Una sonrisa irónica apareció dibujada en los labios del Uchiha.- ¿Acaso fuí yo quien temblaba y lloraba?

-¡No! Pero usted fué un cobarde... ¡Yo le dije que no se detuviera!

Sasuke sintió el rostro arder. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo asi? Él le tuvo compasión cuando la dejó la noche anterior sin tocarla, él la acababa de proteger de la golpiza que de seguro su padre tenía preparada para ella ¿Y ella le agradecía de aquella forma?.

-Si eso es lo que piensas.. ¡Prepárate! Porque de esta noche no pasas- Sasuke dió una vuelta dispuesto a marcharse- Y si vuelves a desmayarte como una niña tonta... te despertaré con agua fría y seguiré follandote ¿Me has entendido?

...

Holaa chicooos quería comentarles que estoy muy insegura con la historia porque han comentado que yo estaba copiando la idea de otra historia y pueees... Yo les juro que no es así, esta historia es miiia! En fin la chica esta hasta me insultó.. Borre su comentario porque era desagradable. ¿Han leído una historia similar a estee?

Bueennno no se que hacer ¿Qué opinan? no quiero dejar la historia porque la verdad es la primera que escribo y me hace mucha ilusión.

Espero que os haya gustadooo... Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

Universo Alternativo de Naruto

Historia SasuHina

Advertencia: Esta historia tendrá contenido Lemon.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

...

Desde que había despertado, semidesnuda y con un horrible dolor de cabeza, Hinata suponía que aquel día no sería de las mejores que tendría. Y la visita de su padre solo la había alterado de sobre manera, con tan pocas palabras su padre lograba avasallar su autoestima de la peor manera y lo peor era que ella la mayoría de los casos le daba la razón.

Sintió un nudo horrible en la garganta cuando oyó decir aquello a Sasuke. Ahora él estaba enojado con ella y ella no sabía como reaccionar. El Hokage solo quería ayudarla y ella lo había llamado cobarde. Se sintió como una malagradecida y ganas no le faltaban para ir a disculparse por ser tan insolente.

-Será mejor que descanses un poco Hinata-chan, después tendrás tiempo para hablar con Teme- Naruto le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas a la muchacha a quien acababa de limpiar la herida que tenía en el rostro - ¿Te duele?- preguntó, mientras que con un dedo rozaba la mejilla morada de la muchacha. Hinata negó.

-¡Muchas Gracias Naruto-Kun!- agradeció la muchacha mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa triste.

-¡No estés triste! Desde ahora Sasuke y yo te protegeremos de tu padre... ¡De veras! Ya no volverá a lastimarte- Hinata sintió un rubor en las mejillas. ¿De verdad ellos estarían dispuestos a protegerla? Aquellas palabras solo las había oído decir a su primo.

-G-gracias- fué lo único que pudo responder. Y como niña obediente se levantó dispuesta a irse a su cuarto a descansar. Pero le era imposible apartar el pensamiento del Hokage. Sentía que el pecho se le oprimía con solo pensar que él estaría enojado con ella.

Tan rápido como entró a su cuarto , volvió a salir dispuesta a buscarlo. Tenía que disculparse y ya no podía esperar a la noche.

Tocó la puerta de su despacho con cautela y no recibió respuesta. Volvió a tocarla, pero seguía sin responder. Sasuke sin embargo sabía de quien se trataba, ya que ni Naruto, ni Kurenai, tocaban jamás la puerta. No dijo nada, pues desde que se había internado allí, solo había estado pensando en que hacer con su huesped. No le apetecía tenerla sin su aprobación, aunque ella dijese lo contrario, no podía negarlo. En definitiva, Sasuke ya tenía la solución, se deshacería del matrimonio.

-Hokage-sama ¿Puedo entrar?- la voz de la ojiplata lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante- Respondió al fin Sasuke mientras se acomodaba en su sillón.

Hinata abrió la puerta con los nervios de punta. No sabía exactamente que era lo que iba a decirle, pero no tenía intención de restroceder. Cerró la puerta y se planto frente a él. Los nervios le impedían mirarlo, jugueteaba con sus dedos como acostumbraba hacer cuando estaba nerviosa.

-¿Y?- La voz de Sasuke hizo que soltara un respingo- ¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para jugar con tus dedos?- se burló el azabache sin apartar la vista de ella..

Hinata lo miró apenada- Y-yo, u-usted, y-yo, es que- Sasuke rodó los ojos exasperado, Hinata lo notó y se puso más nerviosa- Hokage-sama yo quería disculparme- dijo finalmente cerrando los ojos con fuerza y armándose de valor. El azabache la miró sorprendido.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué?- cuestionó mientras se levantaba e iba caminando hacia ella.

-Y-yo, yo lo llame cobarde- Hinata retrocedió unos pasos institivamente

Sasuke le dedicó una media sonrisa, de esas que solo lograban ponerle los pelos de punta a ojiplata. Esta se tensó y tragó saliva.

-Ya sé... ¿piensas que con disculparte ya no te tocaré esta noche?- se burlo el Uchiha

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- ¡No! Yo no. ¡Esa no era mi intención!- aseguró con las mejillas rojas de la verguenza.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y le dió la espalda.- Hoy es tu día de suerte Hyuga... Ya he tomado una decición. Yo necesito un heredero lo más rápido posible y es más que obvio que tu no podrás darmelo... Hoy mismo anularé el matrimonio.

Hinata, clavó su mirada en la espalda del Uchiha con los ojos casi fuera de órbita. Un día, su matrimonio había durado un mísero día. Su padre tenía razón, ella no era buena para nada y jamás lo sería. Una prueba más era esa. Había fracasado tan patéticamente una vez más. El labio inferior empezó a temblale, tuvo que morderlo para conseguir pararlo. Ahora sus manos eran quienes temblaban. ¿Qué haría? Cerró con fuerza los ojos.

-¡Usted no puede hacer eso!- sentenció.

-¡Claro que puedo! Es lo bueno de los matrimonios civiles, puedes anularlos hasta horas después de que se hayan concretado. Además soy el Hokage- respondió con simpleza Sasuke, sin siquiera mirarla.

Hinata se llevó los dedos a los labios... Sus ojos estaban tan húmedos que no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparan.

-¡Ho-Hokage-sama, por favor no lo haga!- Sasuke giró para observarla incrédulo.

-¿No eras tú quién se disfrazó de espantapájaros para no casarse?- cuestionó el azabache con sarcasmo. Hinata lo miró apretando los puños.

-Si, fuí yo- dijo con voz débil y casi inaudible.

-¿No me digas que una vez más estás poniendo al cerdo de tu padre en vez de a ti misma-Sasuke sabía que no se equivocaba, y el silencio de la peliazul se lo confirmó.

Hinata sabía que estaba obrando mal. Ella debía aceptar lo que había decidido el hokage y marcharse de ahí con la poca dignidad que le quedaba... ¿Pero porqué quería insistir? ¿Por complacer a su padre? ¿Por no sentirse tan miserable? ¿Por querer sentirse un poquito útil en la vida? Ni siquiera ella entendía aquel vacio que sentía en el estomago y que le impedía alegrarse de que sería libre otra vez.

-Y-yo le prometo que ya no lloraré... a-además usted tendría que volver a buscar a otra mujer ¿no? Eso le tomaría tiempo... - Sasuke quiso burlarse de su tonto argumento.

-Te daré una oportunidad... si no la cumples, tomarás tus cosas y te largarás ahora mismo- seentenció Sasuke. Hinata respiró profundo y se apuró en secarse las lágrimas con las mangas. Estaba dispuesta a todo. Sasuke sin embargo empezó a caminar de un lado a otro pensando cual podría ser su prueba.

-Ya sé- sonrió de forma perversa y con dos pasos se acercó a ella- Bésame... tienes que darme el beso más apasionado que me hayan dado en toda mi vida, tienes que esforzarte mucho para superar a todas las mujeres con quienes he estado ¡Ahora mismo!- El peliazabache quiso reír a carcajadas, él más que nadie sabía que eso era imposible, que ella fracasaría tan rotundamente que no le quedaria de otra que mandarla a su casita a dormir en su cama virginal.

Hinata por otro lado palideció con aquello... ¿Y ahora que haría? Ella no sabía besar, jamás lo había echo, pero no se daría por vencida. No sin antes intentarlo. Había leído muchas novelas románticas que describían más o menos lo que eran los besos. ¿Era mal momento para llevarlas a práctica?

Dió un paso firme hacia él, y Sasuke la miró espectante. Otro paso más y ahora estaba rozando su cuerpo con el suyo. Ahora solo había un problema. Él era casi 40 centímetros más alto que ella. Juntó sus labios y se puso de puntillas para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero era inútil, no llegaba ni a su cuello. Dió un pequeño saltito pero tampoco lo logró.

-¿P-podría inclin...-

-Definitivamente no. Esta es tu prueba, yo no moveré un solo músculo- la interrumpió el azabache que se mordía la lengua para no reírse en su cara.

Hinata arrugó la nariz. ¿Y ahora que haría? La idea de ir en busca de un banquillo la descartó enseguida. Era imposible llegar a alcanzar sus labios.

-¿Te rindes?- se burló el azabache que seguía sin moverse de su frente. Se cruzó de brazos y Hinata pudo jurar que había crecido unos centimetros más.

Su seguridad se había esfumado con la misma rapidez con que había llegado. Lo miró sin remordimientos y él la miraba con la misma intensidad, tratando de intimidarla y forjarla a rendirse. Pero ella aún no quería desistir. No iba a fracasar como tantas veces. Sin pensarlo, sin remplantearselo, lo tomó de las mejillas obligándolo a inclinarse y unió sus labios a los de él.

Sasuke estaba tan concentrado en tratar de leer lo que ella pensaba que no pudo ni se percató de cuando ella lo tomó y lo besó. Eso definitivamente no lo esperaba de una muchacha con tan poquita autoestima como ella.

Hinata por otro lado rozaba sus labios con los de él con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Si lo miraba sabía que podía llegar hasta desmayarse. Estaba poniendo su mejor esfuerzo en aquello. Quería demostrarle al Hokage que ella no era una niña tonta, que era una mujer, con todas las letras. Y que si se proponía hacer algo lo lograría.

Sasuke por otro lado no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo ella? Ella tenía los labios fuertemente pegados a los de él, con los ojos firmemente cerrados y sin mover un solo músculo. ¿Acaso ella pensaba que eso era un beso?

La tomó de los hombros y la apartó de si. Ella abrió los ojos y su rostro instintivamente cambió del sonrojado al rojo intenso.

-¿Q-que l-le pareció?- Las dudas que al principio tenía el azabache se disolvieron con aquella pregunta. De verdad ella pensaba que aquello fué un beso, y de verdad pensaba que era el más apasionante de su vida. No sabía si reír a carcajadas o zarandearla hasta noquearla. Y optó por la primera opción. Sus carcajadas segundos después inundaban todo su despacho. Hinata se mantenía firme sin entender muy bien la razón de su exagerada risa.

-¿A cuantos hombres has besado?- le preguntó mientras la miraba de forma burlona.

Hinata no quiso responder. Agachó la cabeza avergonzada y empezó con su habitual jugueteo de dedos.

Ya nada de aquella muchacha podía sorprenderlo. Con ello ya nada.

-¡Mierda! ¿No has besado a nadie? ¿En 21 años? ¿Ni a un solo hombre? Desde el principio sospeche que eras virgen pero esto es ridículo... Creo que ya sabes que hacer. Le diré a Kurenai que te ayude a preparar tus cosas.-

Hinata lo miró con sorpresa.

-P-pero...-

-Ha sido el peor beso que me han dado en la historia- aseguró el azabache sin darle oportunidad de terminar su reclamo- Ni siquiera fué un beso.

Y por si fuera posible, Hinata se sintió un poquito más humillada. Ya no podía hacer nada, ya entendía que debía marcharse de ahí cuanto antes.

-¡H-HAI!- Dijo con voz firme, pero sus labios empezaron a temblar. Su sonrojo había desaparecido. Dió media vuelta dándole la espalda y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta. ¿Qué haría? ¿A donde iría? Su padre la recibiría con una buena paliza si se atrevía a regresar a la Mansión Hyuga y Neji ya estaba a un océano de distancia.

Sasuke la vió suspirar y girar dispuesta a marcharse. Aceptando su terrible fracaso. Sintió algo que nombró compasión por ella. No sabía mucho de ella, pero lo poco que si sabía era que la vida de aquella chiquilla jamás fué color rosa. Por eso tanta inseguridad, por eso tan poca autoestima. ¿Sería posible que no se diera cuenta de que era una mujer realmente hermosa? ¡Que dichoso sería el primer hombre en besarla! ¡Que afortunado sería el primero en tocar su suave piel! La imagen de un hombre besando y acariciando su piel desnuda llegó a su mente abochornándolo enseguida. ¡No podía permitirlo! No permitiría que nadie más aspirara el perfume que desprendía su cuerpo. No dejaría que nadie le enseñara lo que era besar a alguien, tocarlo, acariciarlo. ¿De donde habían salido aquellas descabelladas ideas? Al Uchiha no le importó mucho. Solo le importó que ella no abandonara el despacho por lo que con un movimiento ágil llegó hasta ella impidiendo su salida. La tomó del brazo y la obligó a girarse. Sonrió de manera perversa.

-Acabo de cambiar de opinión- sentenció.

La tomó de los hombros y se apoderó de sus labios con furia. Quizo retractarse en cuanto sintió que ella no correspondía pero le fué imposible. Sus labios eran lo más suave que había probado en la vida, a pesar de que ella se mantenía inmóvil sin ninguna intención de responder, él no quiso apartarse. Succionó su labio inferiór y aprovechó el pequeño espacio que había entre sus labios para explorar con la lengua, soltó un bufido de placer. ¿Qué era aquello? Ella ni siquiera estaba estaba respondiendo y ya se sentía exitado... Una vez más quiso apartarse de ella, pero su instinto seguía gobernando.

Hinata por otro lado estaba tán sorprendida que no sabía exactamente que hacer... ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era aquella sensación que sentía en el estómago? El Hokage seguía deborando sus labios... ¡Bien podría desmayarse! Pero la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo le impedía hasta flaquear las piernas. Sintió que perdía el equilibrio en cuanto sintió su lengua ingresar a su boca, abrió los ojos incrédula. Sentía tantas cosas que le era imposible deducir que era exactamente. Lo miró a él, que tenía los ojos cerrados con firmeza y el ceño fruncido. Él era hermoso, y olía bien... su mente empezó a divagar ¿A qué sabría su boca? Y la pregunta más importante... ¿Porqué no estaba averiguándolo ya?

Sasuke sintió su cuerpo temblar en cuanto sorprésivamente Hinata metió su lengua. ¡Vaya! Espero que respondiera con movimientos torpes de labios pero aquello era glorioso. La sintió flaquear y no se lo permitió, la empujó hasta apretarla contra la pared e intensificó el beso, ella trataba de saborear todo lo que podía, y Sasuke disminuyó el beso para que ella explorara más...

Pero el oxígeno era indispensable, y la falta de ello los hizo separarse. Hinata respiró con dificultad, y Sasuke trató de disimular que había quedado sin aire. El Uchiha la miraba inquisidoramente.. ¿Qué había sido aquello?

-¡Eso es un beso Hyuga!- quiso usar su tono burlon, pero su voz sonó casi temblorosa.- ¡Lo has echo demasiado bien, para ser tu primera vez!

Hinata se recompuso con las mejillas rojas de verguenza.

-¡Yo lo siento mucho! ¡No quise meterle la, la...- no pudo terminar porque quedó sin aire con tan solo recordar.

-¿La lengua?- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.- ¡Fué la parte que más me gustó!

El calor volvió a apoderarse del diminuto cuerpo de la Hyuga haciendola temblar.

-¿Ha sido el mejor beso que ha tenido? ¿Ya no cancelará el matrimonio?- cuestionó la muchacha con una pizca de esperanza.

-No ha sido el mejor beso que me han dado... pero comprende, he besado a mujeres mucho más experimentadas que tú...- mentía, el Uchiha era conciente de que estaba mintiendo. Podría no ser el mejor beso que haya dado, pero definitivamente la explosión de sensaciones que tuvo lugar en sus labios, no la igualaba ni se asemejaba con los tantos besos que había dado en su vida. Pero obviamente aquello Hinata, jamás lo sabría...

Ella agachó la cabeza con sus palabras...

-Pero... te has esforzado y me gusta que la gente ponga empeño. No anularé el matrimonio. No lo anularé, y Hinata- Sasuke la tomó de los hombros obligándola a mirarlo- serás la madre de mi hijo... ¡Me gustaría decir que lo engendraremos hoy, pero tengo que viajar a Suna en pocas horas! Supongo que llegaré mañana y...

Hinata oía todo con la cara roja, se sentía mareada y desequilibrada, solo él la mantenía de pié sujetandola firmemente de los hombros. ¿Lo había logrado? El Hokage al fin la había aceptado... ahora solo tenía miedo de volver a desilusionarlo. Palideció con el solo echo de pensarlo. Quizo prometerle que ya no se comportaría como una chiquilla cobarde, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Hinata, te aseguro que ya no llorarás ¿Sabes porqué? Porque estarás muy pendiente aprendiendo cada cosa que yo este dispuesto a enseñarte- La cara de sorpresa que puso ella, agradó al azabache- ¡Así es! Acabaré con la Hynata tímida, la avasallaré, créeme. Lo he logrado hace unos instantes... y lo volveré a hacer.

...

-Hoy vendrá ¿No es así?- cuestionó el peliazabache mientras abría un tanto las cortinas para observar las afueras del edificio.

-Eso dijo- respondió el pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado tras el escritorio.- No creo que el Hokage de Konoha falte a su palabra... a pesar de su carácter frío, es un hombre muy correcto, estoy seguro.

El peliazabache sonrió de medio lado- ¡Es increíble que sea Hokage! Jamás pensé que llegaría a tanto.. ¡Nunca dude que fuese inteligente... pero aún es muy joven- quiso reír porque el hombre que lo acompañaba en aquella sala era otro claro ejemplo de que la edad no defínia cuan maduro podría ser alguien..

-Sasuke es muy astuto, su gente lo aprecia a su manera, a pesar de su tosca manera de tratar a la gente- informó el Kazekage mientras unía sus dedos sobre el escritorio-

-Me gustaría verlo- admitió el ojinegro.

-No intentes nada- advirtió el Sabaku mientras le dedicaba una fría mirada al azabache- si te llega a ver, no podremos concretar nuestro plan.

No recibió respuesta.

-Se parece mucho a ti... a excepción de las ojeras. ¿Te basta con eso?- quiso animarlo.

Itachi sonrió débilmente.- Si, creo que si.- mintió.

...

¡Hola a todos!

Quiero informarles primeramente que no abandonaré la historia :·3 Tienen mucha razón, yo me siento segura con la historia y no quiero abandonarla.

En segunda: ¡Me he tardado más en actualizar porque tuve un accidente! D: No se alarmen, cerré una puerta por mis dedos u.u tengo la mano izquierda vendada y me dificuta más escribir xD

¡Por eso el capitulo más cortito! u.u

¡Pero se los recompensaré, dattebayo! xD

Quiero hacerles una pregunta muy importante... ¿Quieren que el lemon sea leve o intenso (Duro contra el muro? xD)? Es enserioo jaja respondan porfa... Es de vida o muerte porque en el proximo capiiituloooo... *Tambores* ... ¡Ahaa! ¡Sip! Habrá lemon :3

Espero que el capitulo os haya agradado... ¡Saluudos!


	7. Chapter 7

Universo Alternativo de Naruto

Historia SasuHina

Advertencia: Esta historia tendrá contenido Lemon.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

…

Desde que había llegado a Suna, no había parado. Y es que Sasuke quería llegar al fondo de las intenciones que tenía el Sabaku No. Y por mucho que el pelirrojo negara dobles intenciones el Uchiha aún no aflojaba.

-¿Quién me garantiza que no nos traicionaras?- al segundo día aquella pregunta llevaba repitiéndolas unas 20 veces.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?- cuestiono el ojiaqua y Sasuke solo resopló por lo alto exasperado.

-¡Hay algo que me dice que ocultas más de lo que dices!- apuntó el Uchiha mientras se levantaba con efusividad impropia de él. Hasta Gaara se vió sorprendido. Uchiha Sasuke era una de las personas que jamás perdían la compostura, y en ese momento se podía decir que la estaba perdiendo.

-Lo único que busco con esto es que Suna y Konoha dejen en el pasado las guerras antiguas- garantizó. Sasuke lo miró despectivamente. La tranquilidad del pelirrojo lo ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-¡No te creo!- un puño furioso se incrustó en el escritorio del Kazekage.

-Y es una lástima- respondió casi enseguida el mandatario de Suna- Si no confías en mi, no es bueno aliarnos. Me temo que deberé buscarme otra aldea que quiera aliarse con nuestra humilde aldea-

Sasuke se mordió los labios con rabia y volvió a sentarse frente al escritorio del Sabaku. No le convenía en absoluto que Suna se aliase con otra aldea. ¿Y si atacaban a Konoha? ¿Y si planearan una emboscada?... Pero tampoco quería aliarse a ellos por temor a una traición que pudiera incluso acabar con Konoha y toda su gente.

Gaara por otro lado podía darse en cuenta perfectamente, que el Uchiha sufría en aquel momento una lucha interna tratando de decidirse con lo que hacer.

-Llevamos dos días discutiendo esto Uchiha- habló el pelirrojo y Sasuke alzó la mirada para analizarlo- No me respondas ahora. Supongo que no es conveniente para ti ausentarte tanto en Konoha por lo que te daré una semana para que lo pienses y yo mismo iré para que me des respuestas- sugirió y Sasuke no podía estar más deacuerdo. Asintió decidido.

-No te garantizo nada- fue lo único que respondió antes de levantarse y largarse del despacho de Gaara sin decir nada más.

-No has cambiado nada Sasuke- susurró un sereno pelinegro que había presenciado toda la discusión desde un punto invisible de la habitación.

….

Desde que Sasuke se había largado Hinata no sabía exactamente que papel desempeñar en la casa. Kurenai no le permitía ayudar con las labores domésticas, ni cocinar, ni hacer absolutamente nada más que sentarse y pretender ser un adorno más de la Mansión Hokage.

Su mirada se perdió en el ventanal de la sala, afuera las nubes empezaban a formarse con rapidez anunciando una futura llovizna o incluso una tormenta, cosa que no agradaba mucho a la ojiperla.

Dejó reposar la cabeza en el cabezal del sofá cerrando los ojos perezosamente, aquella situación empezaba a cansarla. ¿Qué se supone que haría durante los meses que le tocara estar en aquella casa? ¿Todos los días serían tan pesados como aquellos?

-Hinata-Chan, ¡Que gusto verte!- la eufórica voz de Naruto la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Naruto-Kun- saludó la ojiperla levantándose y dando una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo.

-No hagas esas cosas tan raras- dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza un tanto incómodo- Es demasiada formalidad para mi persona.

Hinata sonrió enternecida y Naruto no pudo evitar quedar un tanto embobado con aquella sonrisa. Un leve movimiento de labios acompañado con un leve sonrojo, el rubio en definitiva jamás había visto algo más tierno y puro que aquello.

-Maldito Teme que suertudo eres- maldijo en voz alta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hinata confundida.

-¿Puedo hacerte compañía?- cambió de tema el ojiazul.

-¡Claro!- respondió Hinata con un nuevo sonrojo adornando sus pálidas mejillas.

-¿Teme aún no vuelve de Suna?- cuestionó el rubio mientras miraba de reojo a la peliazul esta soltó un pequeño respingo antes de responder.

-¿Quién?- preguntó confundida y Naruto soltó una risa.

-Lo siento. Olvidaba con quien hablaba- se disculpó mientras volvía a rascarse la cabeza divertido- Sasuke es teme- informó mientras veía la cara de asombro que tenía en aquel momento la Hyuga.

-¡Oh! No, me temo que aún no ha vuelto- la voz de la Hyuga cambió a una apagada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el Uzumaki.

-Veo que te aburres sin él ¿Eh?- Y el sonrojo de la Hyuga no se hizo esperar.

-y-yo es que yo. N-no- Naruto soltó una risotada que descolocó a la ojiperla.

-Estaba bromeando Hinata. ¿Quieres dar un paseo o algo asi? Digo.. para pasar el rato- invitó el rubio mientras se levantaba e invitaba a la Hyuga a que lo siguiera.

Hinata pareció pensarlo unos segundos pero aceptó enseguida. Dieron unas vueltas alrededor de la mansión hablando de trivialidades en las que mayoría de veces Hinata se sonrojaba. Caminaban a pasos despreocupados por las calles casi desiertas de konoha.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de Konoha cuando eras pequeña? ¿Acaso no te gusta?- Naruto se caracterizaba por ser demasiado curioso y no paraba de bombardear a la ojiperla con todo tipo de preguntas.

-No es eso, me gusta mucho la aldea. Mi papá me mando con mi tio y mi primo Neji cuando era una niña porque supongo, él no tenía tiempo para cuidar de mí- Naruto se sorprendió con la fuerza con la que había dicho aquello Hinata.

-Y luego de… ya tu sabes ¿Volverás a irte de Konoha?-

Hinata se sorprendió. No había pensado en aquello. Naruto parecía más que interesado en la futura respuesta de la ojiperla.

-Supongo que volveré con mi padre- aquello hizo que Naruto abriera desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¡¿Después de todo lo que te hizo?!- cuestionó un tanto alterado.

\- No tengo otro lugar donde ir. Mi primo Neji y mi tío viven ahora en Londres.- Informó la muchacha mientras daba un determinado vistazo a las nubes grises que se formaban sobre sus cabezas.- Naruto-Kun, deberíamos volver ¿No cree?- preguntó con su habitual voz melosa.

Naruto imitó sus movimientos y asintió en acuerdo.

-Tienes razón, la lluvia no tardará mucho en caer ¡Vamos!- Con la confianza que caracterizaba al rubio, este cogió de la mano a la ojiperla guiando su camino como si fuera una niña pequeña que podía perderse camino a casa. Por otro lado Hinata sentía el rostro arder como si estuviera volando en fiebre. Eso era lo que provocaba en ella los chicos que invadían demasiado su espacio personal. Pero no dijo nada por temor a ofender o hacer enojar al rubio, más bien se dejó guiar.

-¡Hyuga Hinata! Es un placer volver a verte.-

-Wuof wuof- Kiba y Akamaru se acercaron eufóricos al encuentro de la peliazul que los miraba con un enternecido brillo en los ojos.

-Kiba-Kun, Akamaru, el gusto es mío- respondió esta mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. La mirada inquisidora que daba el Inuzuka a las manos entrelazadas de Naruto y Hinata hizo que esta se sonrojara al borde del desmayo soltándose rápidamente del agarre del ojiazul.

-No sabía que conocieras al cara de perro Hina-chan- se burló el rubio mirando con una media sonrisa al castaño. Este frunció el entrecejo fastidiado.

-Esta vez no caeré en tus jueguitos tontos Naruto, no frente a Hinata- dijo el Inuzuka mientras sonreía satisfecho ante la cara de rabia que tenía el rubio.- ¿Qué haces por aquí Hinata? Estas un poco lejos de casa ¿Eh? Si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta la mansión Hyuga- se ofreció y Akamaru movió la cola eufóricamente apoyando a su amo.

-Te lo agradezco Kiba-Kun, pero estoy viviendo en otro sitio ahora- informó la ojiperla mientras les sonreía de manera agradecida.

-¿Puedo saber dónde? Digo para visitarte de vez en cuanto ¡Ya sabes!- dijo mientras se sonrojaba y se rascaba la cabeza. Naruto arrugó la nariz disgustado.

-Si, vivo en…

-La calle 'que te importa' en el numero 'vete a la mierda'- interrumpió Naruto mientras volvía a coger a Hinata de la mano y prácticamente la arrastraba lejos del Inuzuka y su perro- ¡No fastidies a Hinata!

-¡Maldito Baka como te atrevez a tratarla asi!-

-¡Naruto-Kun!

-Hinata debemos apurarnos sino queremos mojarnos con la lluvia- mintió el rubio mientras seguía estirando de la mano a la Hyuga caminando cada vez más rápido. Hinata sintió que una gota de agua caía sobre su nariz y eso la hizo ponerse de acuerdo con el rubio.

-¡Ya nos veremos otro día Kiba-Kun y Akamaru-Kun!¡Cuídense!- dijo desde ya a una distancia considerable mientras agitaba el brazo que tenía libre en forma de despedida.

-¡No puedo creer que el estúpido de Naruto se haya llevado a nuestra chica!- Kiba se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando por el camino donde se habían ido el Uzumaki y la Hyuga.- `¡Pero vamos a volver a encontrarla! ¿No lo crees akamaru?

-Wuof wuof!- apoyó su perruno amigo.

A pesar de la incidencia con Kiba y Naruto, Hinata había pasado una buena tarde junto al rubio, era cómodo para ella hablar el Uzumaki.

-¡Muchas gracias por el paseo Naruto-kun! – agradeció cuando Naruto la había dejado en la casa.

-¡No agradezcas Hinata!- respondió el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía ampliamente – Si no fuese por el idiota de Kiba hubiese sido una tarde perfecta- añadió

-Kiba- kun es muy amable conmigo –comentó la ojiperla y Naruto arrugó la nariz en desaprobación.

-No creo que a Sasuke le de mucha gracia que seas su amigo –inquirió el ojiazul y esta vez fue turno de Hinata arrugar la frente.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó confundida. Naruto sonrió.

-Tú no lo entiendes, pero estoy seguro de que Sasuke se daría cuenta mucho más rápido que yo, de las intenciones que tiene Inuzuka contigo- Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse sin decir nada más y dejando más confundida la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga.

…

Un relámpago alumbró todo el bosque seguido por un sonoro trueno que hizo estremecer a la joven de ojos color perla. Se recriminaba a si misma por haber sido tan tonta de dar un paseo por un lugar que aún no conocía del todo.

-Debo encontrar el camino.- se decía a si misma mientras seguía avanzando.

Gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer lentamente hasta convertirse repentinamente en un completo diluvio. Y las cosas empeoraron para Hinata a quien ahora se le sumaba el no vislumbrar nada del camino que recorría. Siguió caminando con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista que la devolviera a casa, pero era completamente inútil, ahora el barro le impedía caminar a la misma velocidad que tenía antes. Se sintió frustrada pero no se rindió, estaba completamente empapada y la lluvia no parecía querer parar. Otro relámpago seguido de un trueno la hizo soltar un pequeño gritito de susto. La noche llegaría en cuestión de un par de horas y en definitiva no era su intención quedarse una noche entera en el bosque, con tremenda lluvia y empapada de pies a cabeza. Tenía que apurarse más.

El ruido de algo conocido, hizo que en su interior la luz de la esperanza se prendiera alentadoramente.

-¡La carretera!- se dijo a si misma mientras empezaba a dejarse llevar por el sonido de los coches a no muy lejos de allí.

Y en definitiva le costó segundos encontrarla a unos metros de donde se encontraba anteriormente.

Extendió la mano con la intención de que pararan a ayudarla, pero al parecer a nadie le agradaba la idea de alzar en su coche a alguien tan mojada como lo estaba ella hasta que alguien si paró.

-Disculpe señor ¿Podría porfavor llevarme a la comisaría más cercana? Es que me he perdido y no sé como volver a casa- dijo Hinata asomada a la ventanilla del coche. El hombre sonrió ladinamente al ver el rostro de la muchacha.

-¡Por supuesto preciosa!-dijo mientras abría rápidamente la puerta del coche. Hinata retrocedió unos pasos, el tono de voz y la mirada de aquel hombre la estaba intimidando y definitivamente no quería ir con el a ninguna parte.

-¿Sabe qué? Mejor espero a mi primo que ha de estar buscándome en estos momentos- dijo un tanto apenada mientras seguía retrocediendo. El hombre se bajo del coche y le lanzó una mirada lastimera a Hinata.

-No me digas que has hecho que detuviera mi hermoso coche para nada – dijo fingiendo indignación a la vez que sonreía más.

Las piernas de Hinata a pesar de estar temblorosas actuaron por si mismas y se lanzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, entrando nuevamente muy a su pesar al bosque seguida por el hombre.

-¿Porqué me temes niña? No te haré nada- aseguró mientras corría lo más rápido que podía tras la muchacha.

Hinata sentía que de un momento a otro se iba a desvanecer, trato de mantenerse atenta a su camino, pero seguía siendo cada vez más difícil, ya estaba oscureciendo y la llovizna aún no paraba del todo.

-¡AYUDA!- gritó a todo pulmón sabiendo a ciencia exacta que probablemente nadie la escucharía – ¡auxilio!

¡Pum!- Un golpe y un terrible dolor. Había tropezado con un troco caído. Y nuevamente un relámpago seguido por un trueno, Hinata se mordió los labios con dolor. Tal vez se había roto el tobillo o algo, porque sentía un punzante dolor en ella.

-¡PORFAVOR AYUDA! – gritó una vez más. Aquel hombre no tardó en llegar a ella.

-¡Ya estoy aquí para ayudarte cariño! – dijo mientras una macabra sonrisa se asomaba a sus labios.

El grito que soltó quedó opacado por un trueno que alumbró toda la habitación, había sido una pesadilla más, pero Hinata se encontraba más exaltada de lo normal, sus manos temblorosas recorrieron su sudorosa frente. Y otro trueno más. Las lágrimás comenzaban a resbalar desesperadas por sus mejillas. Odiaba ese trauma que la hacía tan débil y vulnerable a las tormentas, le recordaban inevitablemente a aquella noche.

Se levantó y salió de su cuarto rogando por no despertar a Kurenai con sus sollozos, bajó por las escaleras y entró a la cocina cuando iba a tomarse un vaso con agua otro trueno hizo que la soltara haciendo que el vaso se hiciera añicos en el suelo.

-¡Ya no puedo más!- dijo la ojiperla aún con los ojos inundados en lagrimas-

-¿Quién esta ahí?

Aquella voz la conocía, Hinata dirigió toda su atención hacia la puerta de la cocina esperando que ingresara para corroborar que no fuese un sueño. Y en definitiva él estaba allí.

Hinata no pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazarlo en cuando lo vió entrar, no entendía muy bien su comportamiento, solo sabía que se sentía mucho más segura con Sasuke Uchiha devuelta a casa.

…

Holaa a todos! Ya estoy devuelta como prometí, sé que dije que en este capitulo habría lemon pero luego gracias al comentario de Tieve, me di cuenta de que enverdad iba a ser muy apresurado por lo que quise posponer el lemon un poquitín más.. espero que no se enojen y aproveché para darle al capítulo un poco de suspenso ¿Qué paso aquella noche con Hinata?

Además, sé que a algunas no le gustará mucho la relación que tendrán de ahora en adelante Naruto y Hinata, y en cuanto a Gaara, lo veremos mucho en este fic, de echo quiero darle un papel muy zukulemntho :v okno.

Se que el capitulo estuvo flojo, flojo pero a la próxima espero que haya más acción y zabrozura jaja xD


End file.
